Come back
by saritasegval
Summary: Clarke es una joven errante que vaga en busca de su lugar en un mundo devastado por la guerra y la violencia. Descubriéndose a sí misma y conociendo a personas que la ayudaran en su viaje.
1. Chapter 1

**INTRODUCCIÓN - CLARKE GRIFFIN**

 _Día... no recuerdo cuantos días han pasado, dejé de anotarlo hace mucho. Aproximadamente habrán pasado unos diez años. Esto significa que ya tengo veintiocho años y que hoy es el jodido día más frío que recuerdo._

 _Escribir este diario me mantiene cuerda. Quizás te pueda ayudar a ti, lector. Si es que alguien lee esto algún día, por desgracia querrá decir o que me han robado o que estoy muerta._

 _Caos, muerte, destrucción… a la gente se le fue de las manos. Este mundo miserable lo iniciaron las guerras, y la violencia nunca soluciona nada, solo engendra más violencia. Y de un grano de arena se formó una montaña._

 _¿Recordáis esas series sobre apocalipsis zombies? Pues esta mierda es prácticamente igual, pero sin zombies, claro._

 _Desde tiempos remotos la humanidad siempre ha estado en guerra. Pensábamos que vivíamos en una época más civilizada, las guerras que habían estaban demasiado lejos como para que nos preocuparan. Y los gobernantes empezaron a medirse la polla, a ver quien tenia los misiles más potentes, haciendo alarde de todo su poder armamentístico. Necios locos e insensatos._

 _Antes de esto yo no tenía futuro, no vislumbraba mi lugar en el mundo. Quizás el mundo necesitaba cambiar para que yo hallara mi lugar en él, aunque todavía no lo he encontrado. O puede que sí._

 _Últimamente me siento algo nostálgica, será por llevar un par de meses asentada en los límites de Azgueda, todo es tan blanco aquí fuera que perturba. El lado positivo es que pocos son capaces de acercarse tanto, eso, y las grises paredes del edificio en ruinas en el que me resguardo de las inclemencias del tiempo me mantiene a salvo._

 _Quizás es permanecer tanto tiempo en el mismo sitio en completa soledad lo que me pone así. He pensado en volver a Trikru. Por motivos de seguridad no revelaré su ubicación ni descripción._

 _No sé cómo me recibirá Lexa, no he dejado de pensar en ella durante todo este tiempo. Lo más sencillo sería ir con Floukru, Luna estaría encantada de recibirme de nuevo siempre que me comporte. Pero necesito volver a ver a Lexa, han pasado cinco años desde que me marché con intenciones claras de no regresar, cinco años vagando de comunidad en comunidad sin asentarme permanentemente en ningún sitio._

 _Cinco años huyendo de algo que llevo dentro, puede parecer una carrera perdida desde su inicio, pero el continuo movimiento es esencial para despejar la mente._

Cerré mi diario guardándolo muy bien en la mochila.

Desenfunde lentamente mi machete al escuchar un ruido aproximándose y me escondí tras una pared a la espera del intruso. No podía llamar la atención disparando en aquella tierra de salvajes.

Podía oír mis latidos, bombeando con fuerza ante una posible amenaza. Traté de controlar mi respiración para no delatarme, para tratar de interpretar los sonidos que cada vez estaban más cerca. Solo una persona, y algo descuidada a decir verdad por sus ruidosos movimientos. Eso o quería hacer notar su presencia.

-Vengo en son de paz, Clarke.-Roan levantó las manos de inmediato al sentir la hoja en su cuello.-Deberías ser más amable conmigo.-Alejó el filo de mi machete con sus dedos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Roan?-Enfunde.-Si te ven te mataran, y aun peor, me matarán a mí.

-Uno siempre vuelve a su hogar.

-Aunque no pueda.-Suspiré.-Yo vuelvo al mío.

-¿Tienes hogar?-Carcajeó.

-Tengo personas, ellas son mi hogar.-Inicié la marcha y para mi sorpresa Roan me seguía.

-Abandonas a todas, no creo que tengas un buen recibimiento. A Raven la dejaste herida...

-¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?-Le interrumpí.

-No es un viaje adecuado para una mujer.-Me detuve en seco y giré lentamente para asesinarlo con la mirada.-No es un viaje adecuado para nadie que lo haga en solitario.-Corrigió.-Eres mi amiga, Clarke, seguramente la única que tengo.

-Te preocupas por mí, rey del hielo.-Sonreí.-Te gusto.-Me burlé.

-Me gusta no parecer tan amargado a tu lado.-Chocó contra mi hombro cuando emprendió la marcha adelantándose. Tuve que correr un poco para alcanzarlo.-Me salvaste de los Plains Riders sin conocerme, te lo debo.

Los Plains Riders, la única comunidad en la que sentía que encajaba. Todos unos llaneros solitarios de una comunidad anárquica en la cual conocí grandes personas, como Raven Reyes y el desterrado Roan de Azgueda. Ya os hablaré de todo a su debido tiempo.

Pensándolo bien, no era mala idea viajar con Roan, cuatro ojos ven más que dos. Y aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, me gustaba su compañía. No me daba miedo viajar sola, lo había hecho en infinidad de ocasiones, pero con Roan a mi lado me sentía mucho más segura.

-Sabes de sobra que no me debes nada, estamos en paz. Y a Reyes la dejé en un lugar en el que sabia que iba a estar a salvo.-Respondí tarde y a la defensiva.

-La dejaste con desconocidos cuando lo que necesitaba era una amiga.

-Reyes nunca ha tenido problemas para hacer nuevos amigos. Mira, principito, si vas a darme sermones sobre la moral prefiero viajar sola, no me puede pasar nada que no me haya pasado ya.

-Bueno, aun no te han matado. Podrían matarte.

-Yo sí que puedo matarte.-Bromeé.

Llevábamos varios días de camino, ya habíamos dejado muy atrás la nieve, todo se tornaba verde. Por precaución no nos acercábamos a caminos, ni ciudades, algunas de ellas estaban controladas por indeseables. Me gustaba más viajar a través del bosque y sentirme en armonía con la naturaleza.

-A la una.-Susurró Roan.

Divisé a un caminante a lo lejos, cercioramos que viajaba solo y con un par de gestos nos pusimos de acuerdo para el asalto.

Me adelanté rodeándolo, sin importar que se diera cuenta de mi avance, mis movimientos en el bosque serian una distracción para sus sentidos. Corrí moviendo cuantas ramas pude, agazapada por si se le ocurría disparar, al flanquearle me volví sigilosa y esperé a que Roan se situara por sorpresa tras él, apoyando el cañón del arma en su cabeza.

-Yo que tú no haría eso.-Salí de mi escondite apuntándole. Se pensó mejor lo de desenfundar su arma y terminó levantando sus manos.-Llevas uniforme, no me gustan los uniformes. Y estas solo. ¿Eres un desertor…-Me fijé en su uniforme.-Blake?

-No quiero problemas,-Lo dijo asustado.-podéis coger lo que queráis de mi mochila.-La dejó caer al suelo.-Solo busco a mi hermana.-Me pidió permiso con su mirada antes de sacarse algo del bolsillo. Era una foto.-¿La habéis visto?

Por supuesto que la había visto, fue la primera persona que conocí en este nuevo mundo. Me fije bien en la imagen, era ese mismo chico moreno de pelo rizado abrazando a mi vieja amiga.

-Hace años que no sé nada de Octavia.-Se le iluminaron los ojos con esperanza al escuchar su nombre.-Te ayudaré, Blake.

-Gracias.-Se apresuró a responder.

-Tendrás que compartir todo lo que lleves con nosotros.

Roan me miraba perplejo, sin entender por qué no le robábamos simplemente y lo dejábamos a su suerte. Como he dicho, me sentía nostálgica y el soldado Blake era una excusa para volver a Trikru cuando sabía de sobra que no debía hacerlo.

-Lo que sea si me ayudas a encontrar a mi hermana.

-He dicho que lo intentaré, no te aseguro nada.

-Menos es nada.-Respondió agradecido con una sonrisa genuina.

Sonreí, no como respuesta. Sinceramente me daba igual que se reencontrará con su hermana o no, para mí solo era un peón. Quería a Octavia, la admiraba pero desde hacía un tiempo deje de preocuparme por los demás, no quería sentirlos, ni pensarlos, ni extrañarlos.

Soltar cargas pesadas, como quien se desprende de los sacos de arena para elevar su globo aerostático.

 _Roan se ha mantenido en retaguardia todo el camino mientras yo encabezaba la marcha. Debemos descansar antes de proseguir y ningún sitio me parece más adecuado que Floukru, lo que mis acompañantes desconocen es que nadie puede llegar allí por su propio pie._

-¿Qué demonios…-Espetó Roan al ver salir aquel fuego intenso y verde.-Clarke, nos verán desde millas.-Para su desesperación lancé unas cuantas ramas más.

-Es la señal.

-¿Señal para qué? ¿Para que nos maten?

Miré sonriente al soldado Blake que permanecía callado y atento, ni me conocía y ya había puesto su confianza en mí. Eso venia de familia, seguro.

Oscuridad y una sensación de quemazón en el cuello. Que agradable recibimiento, al menos antes te preguntaban y no te disparaban dardos a traición. ¿Dónde había quedado la cortesía?

-¡En pie!-Sentí un fuerte tirón que me despertó por completo de aquella forzada siesta.

-¿Quienes son y por qué los habéis traído?-Esa era la voz de Luna.

-Reconocimos a Clarke.-Justo cuando me quitaron el saco de la cabeza y la luz me deslumbró.

Lo primero que pude apreciar mientras mis pupilas se acostumbraban a la luz fue su melena de leona. Sonreí, aunque pronto me borro la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué traes un soldado contigo?

-Yo también me alegro de verte. Es el hermano de Octavia, respondo por él y el otro es...

-Roan, un viejo amigo.-Sonreí al ver a Raven.-Pensaba que habías muerto, desgraciada.-Me abrazó fuertemente.-Te odio tanto.

-Hierba mala nunca muere. Me alegra ver que estas bien.

-Gracias a ti.-Me enseño la prótesis ortopédica que llevaba en la pierna.

-Yo no…-Traté de excusarme.

-Niylah me lo dijo, insististe demasiado en que debía traerla aquí.

-¡Oh! Por cierto, Clarke. Lexa estuvo aquí, vino a buscarte.-Luna lo dijo como si nada, como si no me fueran a afectar sus palabras.

-¿Cuando? ¿Cuanto hace de eso?

-Como hace unos cinco años.

-Debo llegar cuanto antes, quizás pasó algo y…

-Y de ser así llegaras un poco tarde de todos modos.-Me informó Roan.

-Yo voy contigo, debo encontrar a mi hermana.-Asentí.

-Están todos bien.-Reyes nos dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a ambos.-Estuve hace unos meses en Trikru trabajando en la instalación de unas placas solares que habían encontrado.

Mi corazón se había acelerado desde el primer momento en el que escuche su nombre. Quería comprobar por mi misma que estaba bien, necesitaba verla, preguntarle tantas cosas y hablar de todo como antes.

 _Un par de semanas, un par de semanas…_ me repetía como un mantra. _Incluso puede que menos si aligeráis el paso._

Durante la cena pude comprobar que Reyes no había tenido problemas en hacer amigos en Floukru, y de paso todo sea dicho ganarse el favor personal de Luna.

Roan parecía encantado de estar en aquel lugar, quizás por recibir tantas atenciones, ya que Raven lo estaba alabando contando como nos había salvado.

Blake se sentó a mi lado despertando mi curiosidad ya que observaba a nuestro alrededor, como asegurándose que nadie escuchara lo que tenia que decirme. Imposible, me había alejado de todos los presentes, era como más cómoda me sentía. Sola y viéndolo todo desde la distancia.

-Podríamos partir ahora mismo, nadie se daría cuenta.

-No podemos partir, Blake.

-Bellamy, me llamo Bellamy.

-No podemos salir de aquí en plena noche por nuestra cuenta, Blake. Además tienen nuestras armas.

-Debo ver a Octavia.

-Tengo más ganas que tú, pero no es fácil salir de aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Mañana retomaremos el viaje bien aprovisionados, cuando nos lleven a tierra. Ahora descansa y disfruta de la hospitalidad de esta buena gente, es un lugar único.-Me levanté dispuesta para irme.

-¿A tierra?

-A tierra, Blake.-Sonreí mientras me alejaba al exterior de aquella plataforma petrolífera.

La inmensidad del océano y del cielo se extendía hasta donde me alcanzaba la vista. Era un buen lugar que podría considerar como un hogar, de no ser que a mi parecer le sobrara gente o solo le faltara una persona.


	2. Chapter 2

**EL INICIO DE TODO – CÓMO CONOCÍ A OCTAVIA BLAKE**

 _Día 307 desde que todo se fue a la mierda completamente. No he tenido contacto humano, tampoco lo quiero, así es más seguro._

 _Sigo refugiada en esta biblioteca, mis víveres se agotan y no estoy segura de si debería salir. Tengo miedo a morir si lo hago. A veces me pregunto el por qué no ha caído una bomba sobre este lugar que segara mi vida de una forma rápida y contundente, sería más fácil._

 _No entiendo el motivo de que yo siga viva, cada nuevo día es una condena. Me daría igual morir ahora mismo, pero contradictoriamente intento sobrevivir._

 _Siento que me estoy volviendo loca, no soporto convivir conmigo misma. Soy tan cobarde e inútil que me odio._

* * *

-Decía: Ven. Miré y vi un caballo…-Arranqué aquella hoja del libro del Apocalipsis y tras hacerla una bola la eche al fuego.

Todo estaba en penumbra, la pequeña hoguera que tenía en una papelera metálica apenas alumbraba unos pocos metros. Lo suficiente para que me estudiara aquel mapa y se calentara mi cena. A unas calles había una armería, seguramente saqueada ya en su totalidad, al igual que el supermercado. Tenía que intentarlo de todas formas, el plan b era caminar hacia las afueras tienda por tienda y gasolinera por gasolinera hasta hallar algo.

Por la mañana la decisión me pareció sencilla, tenía pensado volver así que la mochila vacía con una pequeña botella de agua y un cuchillo de cocina escondido en una de mis botas de montaña me pareció suficiente.

Salí completamente asustada, tanto que deseaba salir corriendo sin rumbo predeterminado. Observaba mi alrededor con cautela cada pocos segundos, la armería debía estar a unos pocos minutos, quizás con un arma de fuego todo se vería diferente. Y encontré la armería, con la puerta reventada.

Entré con precaución e intentando no hacer ruido, sorteando los obstáculos del suelo. El estado de la puerta disuadiría a cualquiera de entrar, un grito silencioso que decía "Aquí no hay nada, lárgate". Disuadiría a cualquiera excepto a mí. Estaba desesperada por encontrar un arma que no fuese ridícula, el tamaño y la potencia sí importaba.

Tan solo encontré balas que se le habrían caído a alguien con las prisas. Las recogí todas, nunca se sabe cuando las podría necesitar para lo que fuese, todo puede llegar a ser de utilidad. En el primer supermercado la decepción fue aún peor, como esperaba, así que continué.

Fue todo un esfuerzo controlar el pánico que me causaba caminar por las calles desérticas, en las cuales pude ver cadáveres tirados, como si nunca le hubiesen importado a nadie.

Un _"Tú, chica"_ que no supe de donde procedía me hizo salir corriendo, alejándome de la ciudad. Corrí hasta más no poder por aquellas dos palabras que no podía asegurara haber escuchado en realidad.

Caminé en paralelo a la carretera y para mi sorpresa, cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencida y volverme, en la tienda de un área de servicio encontré alguna que otra lata, algunas caducadas pero era un detalle sin importancia. Así que fui rellenando mi mochila con desesperación. No se me había ido el miedo, y solo deseaba volver a mi segura biblioteca antes de que se pusiera el sol completamente.

Detuve cualquier movimiento cuando escuche el motor de un coche y corrí a esconderme tras el mostrador. Me acuclille y saque el cuchillo, rezando para que no me descubrieran cuando ni siquiera era creyente. Escuché hasta tres voces masculinas y un murmullo de mujer.

-Vigila por si se acerca alguien.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Al abrirlos me fije en uno de esos espejos de seguridad, en una esquina de la tienda dejándome ver toda la escena. Tuve que volver a cerrar los ojos y obligarme a no escuchar, aunque era imposible. Uno de ellos estaba violando a una chica morena.

Quise hacer algo, lo juro. Me sentía asqueada conmigo misma por permitir aquello pero el miedo me dominó. Mi mente busco excusas para justificar mi comportamiento y hacerme sentir menos culpable. Eran dos hombres dentro de la tienda y otro fuera en la puerta, armados, y yo solo tenía un cuchillo.

Aguante todo lo que pude las ganas de llorar mientras el llanto de la chica me torturaba de una forma tan intensa que podía sentir su agonía.

-Voy fuera a echarme el cigarrillo de después.-Rió uno de ellos.

-Mi turno, muñeca.

Una última ojeada al espejo, aquel hombre dejaba un machete sobre el mostrador y empezaba a bajarse los pantalones. En el momento en el cual se arrodillo frente a ella dispuesto a violarla también, me levanté decidida asomándome sobre el mostrador y clavando mi pequeño cuchillo en aquel miserable, justo atravesando su oído. Sorprendiéndome de la fuerza y la rabia de mi propio acto. Cayó desplomado al instante.

No pensé con claridad el siguiente paso, al igual que en el primero solo quería saldar el daño causado. Algo imposible, llegaba tarde.

Cogí el machete decidida y me aproxime a la puerta acercándome al hombre que tenía más cerca y lanzándole un golpe con el arma. Le rebané el puto brazo a la altura del codo. Lo siguiente fue un gritó de dolor, un disparo y algo golpeando mi cabeza.

Me desperté algo aturdida en el interior de la tienda.

-La zorra se esta despertando.

-Voy hacer que desees morir…-Continuó hablando mientras su compañero le vendaba el muñón.

Olía mal, a un extraño y repulsivo hedor a quemado. Jamás olvidaría aquel olor, fue la primera vez que lo olí pero no sería la última.

Giré mi cabeza en busca de la chica morena, la cual presionaba un trozo de tela empapado de sangre sobre mi hombro. Me murmuro un gracias y cerré los ojos, me dolía demasiado la cabeza y me ardía el hombro.

-Voy a disfrutar de la rubita ya que a esta no la habéis tocado. Luego puedes hacerle lo que quieras.-Traté de resistirme cuando se acercó a mí, ganándome un puñetazo en la cara que me dejó aun más aturdida. Podía escuchar las risas del hombre al que había atacado mientras el otro me bajaba los pantalones y las bragas.-¡Joder que estrecha!-Gemí de dolor cuando me penetró, cerré los ojos derramando algunas lágrimas.

Traté de resistirme, lo que mis fuerzas me permitieron hasta que una de sus enormes manos rodeo mi cuello con fuerza, impidiéndome respirar y con la otra manoseaba mis pechos.

Un par de disparos causaron que volviera abrir los ojos y la vi, como un ángel de la muerte. Ella sola se había cargado a esos miserables, sus ojos verdes me enfocaron mientras un chico alto entraba arrodillándose ante la chica morena.

-¿Costia? Mírame. ¿Estas bien?-Preguntó el joven preocupado, el llanto fue la única respuesta que tuvo, después se aferró a sus brazos.

La chica de ojos verdes no me quitaba la vista de encima.

-¿Qué hay de ti, rubia?-Me quitó al muerto de encima y me cubrí rápidamente avergonzada.

-O, debemos volver.

-Lincoln…-Rogó volviendo el rostro hacia mí, llevando en la misma dirección los ojos del chico.

-Me ha ayudado.-Murmuró Costia.

-Decidido.-Concluyo la de ojos verdes y tiró de mí.-Me llamo Octavia Blake.-Asentí.

-Clarke, Clarke Griffin.

No sé como llegué a aquel lugar, no recuerdo bien el trayecto. Mis ojos no se apartaban de Costia, la veía a través del retrovisor, echa un ovillo en el asiento trasero junto a Lincoln. Miré a Octavia Blake, le debía mi vida y jamás lo olvidaría.

No era consciente de nada, ni de mí misma. Las imágenes pasaban desapercibidas ante mis ojos, oía pero no escuchaba nada hasta que una voz llamÓ mi atención. Me giré en su búsqueda y vi a una joven chica castaña abriéndose paso hasta la camilla donde estaba la joven morena.

Empecé a comprender que estaba en una sala médica y Octavia me sonreía tristemente mientras curaba mi rostro con delicadeza. Miré mi hombro ya vendado y apreté los labios agradecida.

-Lexa, Costia esta bien pero…-Un enorme hombre con una espesa barba y los brazos llenos de tatuajes hablaba impidiéndole el paso. Intimidaba bastante.

-Me he vuelto loca buscándote, mi amor.-Logró esquivar al hombre e intentó besar a la chica, pero Costia giró la cara hacia otro lado.-Hey.-La reclamó con un tono dulce y cariñoso.-Estoy aquí.

-Vamos, Lexa, ambas tienen que descansar y tú también.

-Nyko…-Alzó la vista enfocándome durante unos largos segundos y asintió antes de salir algo frustrada y acompañada por aquel hombre.

-Es Lexa.-Me susurró Octavia asegurándose de que Costia no la escuchaba.-Es su novia, estaba muy preocupada. Nos movilizó a todos para salir a buscarla de inmediato cuando vio que caía la noche y no volvía. Llevamos un día entero buscándola.

-Lo siento.-Murmuré afligida.

-Yo siento no haber llegado antes, Clarke.-Suspiró pesadamente antes de cambiar de tema.-¿Quieres que te enseñe esto?-Me encogí de hombros ante su propuesta, cosa que tomó como un sí. Así que la seguí al exterior. Una enorme explanada se abría ante mí, llena de casas de madera, camiones y contenedores.-Woods Construction.-Señalo hacia arriba y pude leer esas mismas palabras en un gran cartel.-Era la empresa del padre de Lexa.-Asentí ante la información.-La mayoría de los que viven aquí son trabajadores y sus familias. Vinieron aquí buscando refugio lejos de las ciudades.-Dada la poca participación por mi parte, Octavia siguió hablándome.-Yo vivo en esa cabina de camión con Lincoln. Él era camionero, transportaba las casas de madera que construían. Todas estas que ves repartidas formaban parte del expositor.

-¿Vives en la cabina de un camión?

-Ven te lo enseño, es ese de ahí delante.

Alcé la vista ante aquella cabina de… ¿3? ¿4? metros. Subimos por los peldaños hasta el interior y aluciné al comprobar que cabíamos de pie.

-Tiene cama.-Mi comentario hizo sonreír a la castaña.

-Y algunos camiones tienen litera, pero Linc es demasiado alto para las literas. No necesitamos más, un techo seguro bajo el que dormir y un colchón.

-¿Lincoln y tú…?

-Es mi chico. Me encontró vagando sola por el bosque y me trajo aquí. Es la única familia que me queda. Vamos, voy a buscarte un lugar acogedor en el que dormir. ¿O prefieres quedarte en la enfermería?-Negué.-Espérame un momento. ¿Estarás bien?-Asentí.

Me senté en la puerta para contemplar la tranquilidad de aquel lugar y respirar el aire puro que me ofrecía aquel bosque extenso.

Seguramente la confianza que sentía hacia Octavia era debida a que me hubiese salvado. Me había salvado, y ese fue el momento en el que me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, y dolía, por dentro y por fuera. La realidad me golpeó con fuerza en la cara y le sostuve el golpe.


	3. Chapter 3

**LEXA WOODS**

Volví al campamento únicamente para comprobar si Costia seguía desaparecida, en tal caso estaba dispuesta a continuar buscándola sin descanso. Aunque tenía la esperanza de que la hubiesen encontrado o que ella misma hubiera vuelto por su propio pie.

Estaba cruzando la puerta de entrada cuando Anya me gritó desde su puesto de vigilancia un _"Lex,_ _la han encontrado"_ seguido de _"_ _Les ha debido pasar_ _algo porque_ _están_ _en la enfermería"_ al que no preste atención porque me puse a correr de inmediato rumbo a la enfermería.

Lincoln estaba plantado en la puerta, lo esquive para entrar, quería hablarme de algo pero yo no tenia tiempo para hablar. Solo necesitaba verla y Nyko también intento frenarme el paso, sin éxito alguno.

Pude ver en sus ojos un dolor que me alcanzó antes de que girara la cara avergonzada para que no la besara. Parpadeó varias veces pesadamente y cayó rendida.

-Tienen que descansar, y tú también.-Respondió ante mi mirada de preocupación.

Fue entonces cuando me percate de que Costia no era la única en aquella sala. Vi a una chica rubia que me miraba atenta y apenada mientras Octavia curaba uno de sus pómulos. Entendí el _"les_ _ha debido_ _pasado algo"_ de Anya, y les brinde algo de intimidad saliendo acompañada por Nyko para darles descanso.

-Lex.-Lincoln me abrazó.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-El gesto de Lincoln en lugar de ser tranquilizador me había preocupado más.-¿Quien es esa chica rubia?

-Se llama Clarke, estaba con Costia cuando la hemos encontrado O y yo. A Clarke la estaban…-Bajó la vista al suelo unos segundos antes de continuar.-la estaban violando cuando hemos llegado.

-Clarke está en shock desde que ha llegado y a Costia he tenido que sedarla porque ha sufrido una crisis nerviosa muy fuerte cuando he querido explorarla físicamente en búsqueda de daños.-Me informó Nyko.-Llevas desde ayer sin dormir. Aquí hoy no puedes hacer nada, descansa y ven por la mañana.-Volvió a entrar.

-¿Qué ha pasado con esos infelices?-Emprendí el paso dispuesta a salir a buscarlos.

-Octavia los mató.-Vi salir de la fábrica a la susodicha seguida por aquella chica rubia cuando me giré para observar a mi amigo.-Aunque al parecer Clarke ya se había ocupado de uno y lo había intentado con otro. Costia me ha dicho que trató de ayudarla.-Asentí procesando toda la información. Me senté en el suelo y Lincoln hizo lo mismo mientras me seguía contando lo ocurrido.-Vimos un coche estacionado con los cristales limpios y supusimos que habría sido usado recientemente. Al ver sangre fresca en el exterior de la tienda decidimos dividirnos. Traté de entrar por la puerta trasera de la tienda pero estaba cerrada con llave, es cuando escuché los dos tiros.

-¿Crees que a Costia también…

-No lo sé. Ninguna de las dos ha dicho nada.

-¿Pero lo crees?-Asintió.

-Lex.-Nos interrumpió Octavia acercándose sola.-¿Podemos hablar?-Asentí como respuesta.-Sé que he sido yo quien ha traído a Clarke, y volvería hacerlo de nuevo.

-Habría hecho lo mismo.

-Necesita un lugar donde dormir.-Nos miro a ambos.-Yo tengo que hacer guardia.

Estuve un rato hablando con ellos. Estaba agotada física y mentalmente, habían sucedido demasiadas cosas en pocas horas y no había dormido en absoluto desde la noche pasada, cuando Costia no volvió al campamento.

Solo quería estar con mi novia en esos momentos pero Nyko había decidido tenerla en observación esa noche. Así que hice lo único que podía hacer, ayudar a Clarke, o intentarlo.

Caminé hasta donde Octavia había dejado a la rubia.

-¿Tú has sido quien ha salvado a Costia?-Clarke estaba sentada en la puerta del camión de Lincoln, solo se encogió de hombros mientras negaba. Algo confuso.-Gracias. Soy Lexa, su pareja.-Asintió simplemente.-Lincoln me ha dicho que te llamas Clarke.-Volvió a asentir. Parecía poco comunicativa y me ponía nerviosa no saber que decir o como actuar.-Verás, Clarke, la gente de aquí desconfía de los recién llegados, espero que lo comprendas. Como ves Octavia no tiene mucho espacio y bueno... yo te puedo ofrecer que te quedes con nosotras hasta que tengas un sitio propio.

-No pienso quedarme.-Murmuró mirando a lo lejos.

-Eres libre de marcharte cuando quieras, pero quédate en casa los días que necesites para recuperarte. No puedes irte así.-Me fijé más en ella, en su cara hinchada, amoratada, manchada de sangre al igual que su ropa. Seguro que estaba deseando poder quitarse todo de encima y darse una ducha.-Descansa antes de volver con los tuyos.

-No hay mios, solo yo.

-Entonces quédate un tiempo. Estoy segura de que esto te gustará, es un buen sitio en el que vivir. Te ayudaré en todo lo posible decidas lo que decidas.-Tras un silencio incomodo en el que no obtuve respuestas decidí llamar su atención. Bueno, decidida no estaba, fue un ligero toque temeroso en su pie.-Vamos, mi casa es tu casa, puedes darte un baño y te dejaré ropa limpia. No, así no…-Le avise rápidamente al verla bajar del camión.-Tienes que hacerlo de espaldas.-Murmuré una vez ya había resbalado por los peldaños. Por suerte logré sostenerla para que no cayera al suelo.

-Estoy bien.-Se libró de mi agarre a la defensiva.

-Yo solo…-Me di por vencida alzando las manos. Me sentía una inútil.

Por el camino le expliqué como funcionaba nuestra comunidad, no parecía prestarme mucha atención aunque lo observaba todo. Chocó contra mi espalda cuando detuve el paso.

-Esta es mi casa.-Le cedí el paso para que entrara. Quería hacerla sentir cómoda.-Puedes comer algo mientras te busco ropa.-Le señale la cocina para que se tomara la libertad y darnos un respiro. Una pausa que me permitiera pensar un poco.

Rebusque en el armario, tenía poca ropa de abrigo. Cuando llegué lo hice con lo puesto, sin saber que los antiguos trabajadores de la fábrica se habían instalado. Por suerte en el viejo despacho de mi padre encontré una camisa de felpa a cuadros azules. La olí unos segundos echándolo de menos, hacía demasiado tiempo que había dejado de oler a él, desde que cambió sus humildes camisas por trajes. Quien me hubiera dicho que la empresa que tanto lo alejó de su familia, la que me hizo odiarlo se convertiría en mi hogar.

Llegué a la cocina justo para ver como Clarke se guardaba una manzana en la chaqueta. Reprimí una triste sonrisa.

-Creo que esto te servirá.-La sobresalte ante mi inesperada presencia. Dejé la ropa sobre la mesa para que la cogiera ella y no invadir su espacio personal.-El deposito de agua esta en el exterior de la casa, el agua no esta caliente pero tampoco estará demasiado fría en esta época del año. Quizás solo un poco. Eran casas de expositor y estamos trabajando en acondicionar las que hay y en construir nuevas para quienes aún no tienen.

-Llevo meses aseándome en el lavabo de una biblioteca. Una ducha sea como sea, será bien recibida.-La respuesta más larga y clara que había recibido. Me gustó escuchar su voz tan claramente.

Más de hora y media llevaba Clarke en el baño, seguramente lo necesitara así que traté de mantener la cena caliente para cuando decidiera salir. Pasé un par de veces por delante del baño dispuesta a ofrecerle cualquier tipo de ayuda, pero en ambas ocasiones la escuche llorando en el interior del baño y me bloquee ante la puerta.

La vi aparecer tímidamente, insegura y con algo de miedo. Pude apreciar el azul de sus ojos destacado por el de la camisa, y con la cara limpia se notaban más los moratones, cortes y la hinchazón. La hubiese abrazado con todas mis fuerzas de saber que lo hubiese aceptado.

-Espero que te guste la crema de verduras.-Me había decantado por preparar algo que no tuviéramos que masticar, algo fácil de ingerir, porque supuse que Clarke tendría las mismas ganas de comer que yo. Ninguna o menos.-Las cultivamos nosotros aquí, todo completamente ecológico.

-¿Y… Costia?

-Se ha quedado en la enfermería con Nyko. Nyko es el enfermero de la comunidad. Ha tenido que sedarla porque…-Negué, no sabia como hablar de ello, ni si las suposiciones que habíamos hecho sobre Costia eran ciertas.-Quiere supervisar como pasa la noche.-Asintió sin más.

Observé a Clarke, su silencio me dolía.

-Joder.-Murmuró al probar la crema de verduras.-Esta buenísima.

Sonreí, eso era todo un cumplido ya que siempre había recibido críticas negativas. Sinceramente lo de cocinar era nuevo para mí y volví a sonreír al probar la crema. Se me había quemado un poco tratando de mantenerla caliente pero Clarke parecía disfrutar tanto de ese ligero sabor amargo como para repetir.

Desconocía donde había estado y por lo que había pasado Clarke antes de su llegada aquí, pero no debió ser bueno como para que robara manzanas y disfrutara de mi asquerosa comida. Prometí que aquello cambiaría, le daría un hogar al que volver, y gente con quien hacerlo. Ella podríamos haber sido cualquiera de nosotros y merecía algo mejor.

No me dio más conversación durante la cena, respete su silencio hablando lo estrictamente necesario.

Le ofrecí mi habitación para que durmiera, yo lo haría en el asiento trasero de un coche que utilizábamos como sofá. Si se le puede llamar dormir, solo estaba tumbada dándole vueltas a la cabeza.

Empecé a llorar debido a tanta impotencia. Solo quería estar con Costia y aunque no supiese cómo actuar me quedaría sentada a su lado, dándole mi apoyo. Me incorporé de inmediato, calzándome y completamente decidida.

Me dirigía hacia la puerta cuando un grito desgarrador me detuvo cambiando mi dirección. Corrí hasta mi habitación y me paralice en el marco de la puerta cuando la abrí de golpe.


	4. Chapter 4

**WOODS CONSTRUCTION - TRIKRU**

Desperté asustada por mi propio grito, completamente agitada y bañada en sudor. Lo peor es que no había sido un sueño, eran los recuerdos de ese día pasado. Lexa se plantó de inmediato en la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Estas…-No le salían las palabras.-¿Puedo?-Pidió permiso antes de acuclillarse en el suelo junto al lado de la cama en el que estaba pero manteniendo la distancia.-No sé que puedo decir o hacer, Clarke. Al fin y al cabo eres una desconocida pero solo dilo, pídeme lo que sea si necesitas algo.

Al fin y al cabo Lexa era una desconocida a la que pronto no volvería a ver. Podía contarle cualquier cosa que me atribulara, parecía dispuesta a escuchar y yo necesitaba sacarlo todo, desprenderme de ello.

-Tenía miedo a salir aunque realmente no sabía que me iba a encontrar fuera de mi escondite. Me aislé, y ahora se me hace raro y complicado interactuar con otras personas. No es que tenga nada contra ti, vosotros parecéis buena gente. No como…

-No tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres.-Terminó sentándose. Un gesto silencioso que me invitaba a seguir si era lo que deseaba, que estaría allí a mi lado.

-Ha sido lo peor que he vivido en mi vida, no quiero ni imaginar como esta Costia.

-Sedada. ¿Tú como estas?

-Estoy viva gracias a Octavia.-Asintió.-Pensaba que matar a alguien sería más complicado, que luego el recuerdo me torturaría pero no. La verdad es que hasta me siento bien, volvería a hacerlo las veces que hiciera falta.

-Sin duda se lo merecían.-No le asustó mi confesión, más bien la comprendió.-Si Octavia no los hubiera matado, yo misma habría salido a cazar a esos cabrones.

-¿Quieres quedarte?-Más que una sugerencia se lo estaba pidiendo.

-¿No será incomodo?

-No creo que pueda volver a dormirme, mejor tener alguien con quien conversar durante la noche. Si no es molestia.

-No es molestia alguna, Clarke, yo tampoco iba a dormir de todos modos.

-Puedo sentir aún su asqueroso aliento sobre mi rostro…

Le conté lo ocurrido y la vi derramando lágrimas y sorbiéndose la nariz. Después de eso hablamos sobre las diferentes frutas y hortalizas de temporada que cultivaban, de como consiguieron atrapar el ganado de una granja cercana cuyas reses se habían escapado... Hasta que Lexa se quedo dormida en el suelo.

En algún momento yo también me quede dormida y al despertar la de ojos verdes había desaparecido.

Fui a la cocina en busca de algo de comida y al pasar por el salón las vi.

Costia estaba hecha un ovillo en el sofá, Lexa permanecía arrodillada en el suelo ante ella hasta que se percató de mi presencia. De una forma u otra era responsable del estado de aquella chica, por haberlo permitido, por no haber actuado antes.

-Dame un segundo.-Se lo pidió a Costia y se acercó a mí con los ojos enrojecidos y lágrimas presas. -Te he dejado el desayuno preparado.

-Gracias.

-Octavia ha venido a verte pero seguías dormida.-Suspiró pesadamente.

Entendí a la perfección que quería decirme sin mediar más palabras, así que salí de allí. El paisaje cambiaba mucho a la luz de la mañana, estaba todo tan lleno de vida, de gente trabajando. Traté de recordar donde estaba el camión de Lincoln y al ubicarlo corrí hasta allí al ver a la pareja pegándose.

-¡Eh!-Grité tratando de detener la pelea.

-¡Hey!-Me saludo sonriente Octavia quien le retorció el brazo a su novio y le propino una ligera patada en el trasero con la que ambos rieron.-Estábamos entrenando.-Aclaró al ver mi cara de confusión y preocupación.

-Clarke.-Me saludó Lincoln una vez liberado.

Me pase el día con Octavia, me obligo a pasar por la enfermería para que Nyko revisara y curara la herida de bala de mi hombro. Daba un poco de miedo el aspecto de ese hombre, pero mirándole a los ojos veía bondad en él.

En aquel momento entraron varios niños corriendo y alborotados.

-¡Nyko! ¡Nyko! Hemos tenido un accidente, hemos avisado ya a Anya pero necesitamos más ayuda.

-Voy yo.-Se ofreció Octavia a la cual cogieron de la mano y la arrastraron fuera.

-Puedo quedarme si necesitas ayuda.-Nyko me lo agradeció y preparamos todo el material que posiblemente necesitáramos.

-Seguro que son un par de rasguños.-Me comentó cuando entró una chica cargando a un niño en brazos.-Déjamelo aquí, Anya. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Estaban jugando a exploradores y uno se ha caído por un desnivel, unos cuantos han tratado de bajar a "rescatarlo" y se han caído también. Su última opción ha sido avisar a un adulto, bueno a mí.

Octavia llego con un par de niños más. Esguince, hombro dislocado, pierna rota… y un montón de cortes y rasguños.

-Tú eres nueva.-Me sonrió.-Soy Anya.

-Clarke.-Le sonreí forzadamente de vuelta.

-Llegaste ayer, ¿verdad?-Asentí.-¿Os atacaron o algo?

-Anya.-La cortó Octavia.

Por un lado agradecí la interrupción, aunque me molestaba un poco la actitud sobreprotectora que notaba de quienes conocían lo que me había ocurrido.

Logramos calmar a los niños y atenderlos. Octavia y Anya se encargaron de llevarlos a sus casas.

-Te manejas bastante bien, Clarke.-Había llegado mi turno. Destapó la herida del hombro y pude ver por primera vez ese agujero suturado.-Me gustaría poder contar con tu ayuda.

-No voy a quedarme demasiado tiempo.

-Entiendo.-Me observo por encima mientras limpiaba con cuidado.-Podrías compartir conocimientos conmigo. En realidad no soy enfermero, solo hice un curso de primeros auxilios cuando trabajaba aquí y ayudaba al doctor cuando había algún accidente laboral.

* * *

Volví entrada la tarde a casa de Lexa, ni ella ni Costia cenaron ambas se fueron temprano a la habitación. Yo sin embargo engullí todo lo que pude, cuando me fuera de aquel lugar volvería a mis comidas enlatadas, la mayoría con la fecha de consumo preferente vencida.

Estaba agotada pero me permití observar con tranquilidad nuevamente el cielo estrellado.

 _Ayer al caer el sol me trajeron a un lugar al cual me referiré en clave como Trikru, por la seguridad del emplazamiento y de su gente. Un solo día aquí me ha bastado para darme cuenta de que no es un mal lugar para vivir, salvo que no es el mio._

-¿Estas despierta?-La voz de Lexa me sobresalto y cerré el diario de golpe.

-Tú también.

Lexa suspiró pesadamente y se sentó a mi lado en las escaleras del porche, fijando sus ojos verdes en el cielo.

-Costia,-Frunció el ceño.-ella no, no.-Negó.-Salió hace dos días a buscar cualquier cosa que nos fuera de utilidad. Supe que sucedía algo cuando anocheció y no había vuelto. Si la hubiese acompañado no habría pasado esto.

-O sí, no puedes saberlo y menos culparte. Eran tres hombres armados.

-Y mataste a uno de ellos, heriste a otro… los enfrentaste tú sola.

-Si no hubiesen aparecido Octavia y Lincoln...

-Fuiste valiente, Clarke. Gracias.

-No, sabes que no las merezco. No sé ni cómo me sigues acogiendo en tu casa.

-Fuiste valiente, Clarke,-Lo recalcó.-te arriesgaste por salvar a una desconocida.

-Era lo correcto.-Asintió.

-Cualquier otra persona se habría quedado escondida hasta que pasara todo.

-Estuve tentada.

-Y dime, Clarke, si no tienes gente. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Dónde pretendes volver?-Cambió drásticamente de tema.-¿Cómo has logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo sola?

-He estado escondida. Al parecer se me da bien.

-¿Y sola?-Asentí.-¿No echas de menos a la gente? ¿Hablar, discutir...?

-Hablo y discuto conmigo misma.

-Eso es inquietante.-Rio Lexa fugazmente.-Bueno, ahora puedes hacerlo conmigo, si quieres.-Hizo una larga pausa.-No soportaba mi presencia en la habitación, me ha echado.

Me di cuenta que ella necesitaba hablar más que yo pero le costaba, y yo no sabía que decir al respecto así que decidí darle conversación para distraerla.

-Llevo unos diez meses en una biblioteca, supuse que nadie se interesaría por los libros en una situación como la actual.

-Pues a mí me interesan. Seria estupendo traer libros aquí, montar una pequeña escuela.-Se animó ante su propia idea.-Hemos estado tan centrados en que todos tengan una casa que se nos ha olvidado que los niños necesitan aprender.

-Puedo traeros libros infantiles, de formación… de medicina para Nyko. Redacta una lista y los traeré.-Me ofrecí por todo lo que habían hecho por mí.

-Lo propondré. Pero podríamos ir, me enseñas el camino, podemos seleccionarlos y dejarlos preparados para cuando vayamos a por ellos.

-Puedo ir sola.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que no vuelvas?

-Ni que fuese imprescindible, me conociste ayer.

-Pero presiento que seremos buenas amigas.

-Lexa, ambas sabemos que me iré. Pensaba que no tenía nada que perder hasta que me quitaron el poder de decisión sobre mí misma, sobre mi cuerpo. No voy a seguir escondida del mundo, saldré ahí fuera a vivir.


	5. Chapter 5

**PALABRAS**

No hacer nada, a eso me limitaba desde hacía una semana. Fingir que estaba dormida, era lo que ella quería encontrarse en la cama llegando tan tarde y levantándose antes de que yo despertara, aunque muchas veces ya estaba despierta jugando mi papel. Ni un beso, ni una caricia, ni un abrazo, era como si no compartiéramos la misma cama. Dormir con una extraña que te da la espalda y evita contacto.

A la luz del día volvía a ser la de siempre, la chica que yo conocía.

Le había preguntado reiteradamente por su estado, por lo ocurrido, su respuesta fue una mentira.

Quería creerla y me cuestione la versión de Clarke. ¿Pero por qué me habría mentido? No tenía sentido, quizás negarlo era la forma más sencilla para Costia de sobrellevarlo. ¿Cuanto puedes llegar a conocer a una persona en unos meses? ¿Y en unos días?

La sinceridad y profundidad con la que Clarke me narró los hechos me había desgarrado al completo, en cambió las palabras de Costia fueron frías. Palabras con las que me había atado: _"No me paso nada en aquella tienda. Clarke simplemente me ayudo porque vio que no viajaba con ellos por voluntad propia_ _y_ _al atacarlos debió cabrearlos y se cebaron con ella. Fue muy duro presenciar todo lo que le hicieron y no poder hacer nada debido al miedo."_ Era muy duro saber que me mentía y no poder hacer nada por ayudarla, solo esperar.

Porque creía en las palabras de la dueña de esos ojos azules que miraron directamente a los míos abriéndoles el alma. Tal vez fueran las confesiones que compartió conmigo aquella noche las causantes de que sintiera cierta conexión emocional con ella.

Y si bien Costia salía al alba de casa y volvía a medianoche, Clarke no se quedaba muy atrás. Desayunaba y se marchaba a entrenar con Octavia y Lincoln, o simplemente acompañaba a la castaña durante su guardia.

Traté de conseguir el apoyo de quienes estaban al frente de la comunidad para la propuesta. Porque aunque un día mi padre fuera dueño del lugar y jefe de la mayoría de quienes lo habitaban las reglas habían cambiado. Yo solo era para ellos una niña de diecisiete años que había llegado unos meses atrás.

La propuesta les pareció una buena idea, aunque todos me dieron largas, justificándose con que no era una prioridad en esos momentos y que si ya era peligroso que la gente saliera aún más que fuera a una ciudad. Pero no me iba a quedar quieta ante sus negativas, aunque no tuviera permiso lo haría con o sin ayuda. Por suerte contaba con unos excelentes amigos.

La primera en llegar fue Anya, quien había desarrollado cierto interés por Clarke. Quince minutos en mi casa y me había bombardeado a preguntas sobre ella.

-No lo sé, Anya.-Bufé desesperada.

-Lleva más de una semana en tu casa. ¿No habéis hablado de eso?

-No. ¿Por qué deberíamos haber hablado sobre eso?

-No sé.-Se encogió de hombros.-Vive con vosotras, podría haber surgido el tema.

-¿Te gusta Clarke?-Fruncí el ceño tratando de comprender el motivo de tanto interés.-¿Por eso me preguntas si es gay?-Asintió entusiasmada.-Ni de coña.

-¿Ni de coña qué?

-Que no, Anya.

-¿Que no por qué?

-Pues porque… Clarke… ella piensa irse pronto.-El motivo por el que no me parecía buena idea era algo que no podía exponer, pertenecía a la privacidad Clarke y solo ella debería decidir con quien quería compartirlo.

-Ni que le fuera a pedir matrimonio. ¿A vosotras sigue sin interesaros lo del trío?

Por suerte llego otro trío, uno que se había vuelto casi inseparable.

-¿Y Costia?-Negué ante la pregunta de Linc.-Pues empecemos.-Desplegó un mapa de carretera en la mesa.

-¿Preparada, Clarke? Esto es _top secret_.-Bromeó Octavia.

-Nosotros estamos aquí.-Indicó Lincoln.-Te encontramos en esta área de servicio.

-Yo venia de aquí.-Observe como Clarke trazaba una línea con su dedo encontrándose con el de Lincoln sobre el mapa.

Concretamos el plan unas cuantas veces para que a todos nos quedara claro. Anya sería la encargada de abrirnos la entrada para que saliéramos en plena noche sin que nadie se diera cuenta y de proporcionarnos armas. Según los cálculos de Lincoln nos llevaría casi todo un día el camino a pie, ellos llegarían al día siguiente con la camioneta.

-¿Nerviosa?-Asintió. Lo pregunté porque yo también lo estaba y se me debía notar, me tranquilizo saber que no era la única.

Estaba nerviosa por la emoción que me producía la idea de vivir una aventura, sentía la adrenalina del momento invadiéndome por completo.

-¿Miedo?

-No, más bien estoy como…

-¿Excitada?-Asentí sonriendo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí fuera?-Por fin llegaba Costia a casa.

-¿Clarke, nos das un momento?

-Sí, claro. Voy a buscar a Anya.

* * *

 _El camino desde Trikru hasta la biblioteca ha sido entretenido, una especie de juego al "veo veo" para ir prestando atención a cada detalle de alrededor. Por suerte y como esperaba nadie ha pasado por aquí, mis cosas seguían intactas tal y como las deje._

 _Mi idea era era venir yo sola a preparar los libros para que al día siguiente lo único que tuvieran que hacer fuera cargarlos e irse, sin perder el tiempo. Era fácil de entender, rápido y sin arriesgar a nadie. Pues no…_

-¿Qué escribes?-Lexa se plantó ante mí con unos cuantos libros en las manos.-Te he visto varias veces escribiendo.

-Es…

-¿Un diario?-Asentí.-No tengo ningún problema siempre y cuando no describas ni ubiques el campamento. Podría caer en malas manos.

-Tranquila, no lo he hecho. Soy consciente de que me pueden robar o matar y que podrían utilizar la información.

 _...ha tenido que venir Lexa. Al empezar el viaje he sentido miedo, pero ella ha sido capaz de relajarme con ese estúpido juego._

Cerré el diario y lo guardé como siempre en mi mochila. Volvía a estar en mi oscura biblioteca, el fuego crepitaba en la papelera de forma habitual, pero ya no me sentía tan sola.

Habíamos llegado entrada la tarde y yo había recuperado mis cosas y mi ropa. De inmediato nos pusimos a apilar los libros de la lista y los embalamos con cinta adhesiva para moverlos de forma más eficaz.

-¿Te has estado alimentando de esta basura?-Arrugó la cara como muestra de asco.

-Esa basura sigue siendo comida.-Acepté la lata que me pasaba la de ojos verdes.-Eres muy tiquismiquis para estar viviendo un apocalipsis.

Se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió contagiándome el gesto.

-¿Quien eras antes de todo esto, Clarke?

-Nadie, como ahora.

-Eres mi amiga.-Lo dio por sentado y me gustó que compartiéramos ese concepto.

-No sabes absolutamente nada de mí, no conoces ni mi apellido.

-Bueno, sé lo necesario. Y te equivocas en algo, Griffin, Lincoln me lo dijo. Sé que ayudas a los demás, has ayudado a Nyko en la enfermería así que asumo que estudiabas algo relacionado con la sanidad.

-Te equivocas, mis conocimientos los he aprendido aquí. Diez meses dan para mucho.-Rio ligeramente.-¿Y tú?

-Yo aún no me había decidiendo entre derecho o ciencias políticas.-Rodó lo ojos.

-¿Tus padres?-Negó.-Mi madre se había ido de médico voluntaria a lugares de conflicto. En parte fue por ella por quien empecé a leerme todos los libros de medicina que encontré aquí. No sé donde estará ahora mismo, si sigue viva o si volveré a verla.

-Mi madre falleció cuando yo era pequeña, fue el momento en el que mi padre se distanció de mí porque creo que le recordaba mucho a ella. Vivía solo para el trabajo y Woods Construction creció, pasó de ser una empresa que se dedicaba solo al sector de las casas prefabricadas a englobar todo tipo de construcciones: edificios, carreteras… no me siento orgullosa de esto, expropiaron terrenos, echaron a personas de sus casas... cuando todo se desmadro alguien cabreado le pegó un tiro a mi padre.

Hablamos durante largas horas pese haber estado un día entero caminando. Me resistía a caer en los brazos de Morfeo porque estaba disfrutando de la compañía. En aquellos diez meses en total soledad jamás imaginé que un día iba a compartir aquel lugar con alguien, y la sensación era increíblemente cálida. Ya no era la misma que había salido en busca de provisiones.

La arquitectura del edificio lo volvía un lugar frío así que dormimos considerablemente cerca. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de Lexa de forma física, o por primera vez era consciente de estarlo.

En algún momento de la noche sentí su brazo rodeándome y pegándome a su cuerpo. No fue incomodo en absoluto, quizás llevaba tanto tiempo sin contacto humano que no recordaba lo agradable que era.

-¿Estas despierta?-Susurró, seguramente al notar el cambio de mi respiración.

-Me cuesta conciliar el sueño.

-Estoy aquí.-Un escalofrío me recorrió por completo.-¿Te incomoda que te abrace?

-No.-Acaricié su brazo reteniéndolo sobre mi cintura.-Hace frío.-Hice una larga pausa.-Echaba de menos el calor humano.

-Todos necesitamos un abrazo de vez en cuando.-Lo murmuró contra mi nuca, con su rostro escondido en mi pelo mientras su aliento me provocaba cosquillas.-Descansa, Griffin.


	6. Chapter 6

**MAY WE MEET AGAIN**

No había podido pegar ojo, no comprendía como Clarke estuvo viviendo durante diez meses en ese lugar. Cuando llegamos la tarde anterior me había dado la sensación de que la ciudad estaba deshabitada pero al caer la noche me di cuenta del error. Si las cosas se ponían feas contaba con la seguridad de los fusiles que llevábamos.

Contemplé a Clarke, tan tranquila, desprendiendo tanta fortaleza y a la vez sintiéndose necesitada de un abrazo. Me sentí útil después de días sintiéndome como una mierda, viendo como nada de lo que hacía o no hacía estaba bien.

Confieso que yo también necesitaba aquel abrazo y como si Clarke escuchase mis pensamientos se volvió rodeándome con sus brazos y acurrucándose cara mí en postura fetal. Le tendí un poco más de manta porque seguramente tendría frío.

-¿No has dormido nada?-Lo preguntó bostezando mientras se desperezaba y tuvo que repetírmelo porque la primera vez no me enteré.

-Este sitio da un poco de miedo.

-Jamás habría dicho de ti que fueses una cobarde.

-Velaba tu sueño.-Me dio un ligero empujón mientras sonreía y le sonreí de vuelta.-Vamos, Griffin, esos libros no se van a buscar solos.

Cada una continuó con su parte de la lista, apilando los libros y embalándolos detrás de la puerta.

 _Agricultura_

 _Apicultura_

 _Caza y pesca._

 _Cultura clásica._

 _Educación infantil._

 _Educación primaria._

 _Educación secundaria._

 _Electricidad._

 _Ganadería._

 _Ingeniería._

 _Medicina._

 _Mecánica._

 _Etc._

-Mediodía, deben estar a punto de llegar.-Clarke estaba sentada observando por una pequeña ranura de la ventana.

-¿Cómo sabes que es mediodía?-Miré mi reloj de muñeca para comprobarlo.

-Antes aquel reloj funcionaba,-Señaló un gran reloj que colgaba de la pared con sus manecillas varadas a las seis y veinte.-relacione cada hora con la posición del sol y con las sombras de la calle.

-Impresionante.

-Aburrimiento. ¿Quieres?-Me ofreció comida.

-¿Galletas?

-Galletas rancias, pero son saladas.-Guardó silencio unos segundos.-¿Son ellos?

Me asomé para comprobarlo y en efecto. Abrimos las puertas y rápidamente Lincoln entró mientras O permanecía al volante con la camioneta arrancada.

-Parece un pueblo fantasma.-Empezó a cargar los paquetes en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-Los fantasmas salen por la noche.-Le aseguré.

-¡He visto un destello por el retrovisor!-Nos avisó Octavia.

-Ya lo tenemos.-Linc subió de copiloto.

-¿Preparada, Griffin?

-Siempre, Woods.-Extendí la mano invitándola a subir a la parte trasera de la pick-up. Tomó mi mano, colocó un pie sobre la rueda del vehículo para tomar impulso y subió al cajón.

Me coloqué el arma hacia atrás y Clarke me tendió su mano para ayudarme a subir. Sonreí agradeciéndole el gesto y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Fue un impulso abalanzarme sobre ella y tumbarla en el cajón ante los disparos, protegiéndola con mi cuerpo y rodeando su cabeza con mis brazos.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!-Golpeé repetidas veces la chapa para que Octavia nos sacara de allí.

Los tiros no cesaron hasta que conseguimos alejarnos.

-¿Estáis bien ahí detrás?-Lincoln se asomo por la ventanilla.

-Bien.-Confirmó Clarke sin alejar sus ojos de los mios.

-Bien.-Lo corrobore.

* * *

Casi dos meses habíamos tenido que esperar, pero por fin estaba viendo como se levantaba la escuela. Estaba cortando maderas en la aserradora para la construcción cuando vi a Clarke acercándose.

Puedes tener muy buenos amigos, incluso mejores amigos, pero a veces puede llegar alguien que en poco tiempo se gane un puesto de esos. Esa había sido Griffin.

Era extraño y bonito tener esa confianza con ella, hablar de todo durante horas sin cansarnos o compartir el silencio. Me sentía orgullosa de poder decir que Clarke era mi amiga, porque era una tía genial a la que había visto crecer durante estos meses y me fascinaba su voluntad y su fuerza.

-Lexa.-Alcé la vista cuando me llamó, siempre usaba un tono distinto al decir mi nombre.

-¡Ah! ¡Joder!-Grité cayendo de rodillas al suelo sujetándome la mano con fuerza.

-Déjame ver,-Se arrodillo frente a mí con cara de pánico.-quítate los guantes.-Me fulmino con la mirada cuando empecé a reírme.-No tiene ninguna gracia.-Sonrió.

-¿Y por qué te estas riendo?

-Porque eres imbécil.-Me empujó y terminé cayendo al suelo de culo mientras ella se incorporaba.

-Lo siento.-Me levanté sacudiendo con los guantes el serrín de mis pantalones.-Ha sido una estupidez, me ha salido solo. ¿Querías algo?

-Pareces una leñadora bollera con esa camisa.

-Soy ambas cosas, Clarke.

-Me quedaba mejor a mí.-Recordé cuando se la preste a su llegada a mi casa, la estuvo utilizando hasta que recupero sus cosas. Y sin duda le sentaba mejor que a mí.-Vengo a echar una mano, ya tienen la estructura montada y te traigo las medidas de los listones.

-Bien, solo hay que colocar la madera y se corta sola.-Me fijé que no llevaba guantes.-Toma.-Le cedí los mios.

-¿Y tú?

-Tengo manos de leñadora bollera.-Rio.-Venga, tú de aquel extremo y yo de este. No olvides flexionar las rodillas, Griffin.

No sé cuanto tiempo llevábamos trabajando, bien podrían haber sido apenas unos minutos o un par de horas, la percepción del tiempo a su lado se distorsionaba. Cogí un tablón y empecé a soltar improperios sin censura alguna.

-No va a colar, Woods.

-¡Hostia, Griffin! Que me he clavado una astilla.-Me miró con desconfianza y se acercó.

-Tienes una astilla clavada en la palma de la mano.

-¿Y qué he dicho?-Me empujó hasta la enfermería prácticamente obligándome.

Me sonrojé, empecé a sudar e incluso a temblar, algo iba mal, algo que me hacía sentir muchas cosas con el tacto de las manos de Clarke bajo el chorro de agua enjabonándome la mano.

La seco dando ligeros toques, a continuación encendió un foco que coloco entre ambas y sacó unas pinzas y una aguja.

-¿No iras a utilizar eso?

-¿El qué?-La conocía ya hasta el punto de saber que se estaba haciendo la loca.

-La aguja.-La señale.

-Solo si es necesario.-Le quitó importancia.

-Ahh.-Grite cuando apretó la zona alrededor de la astilla.

-Eres una llorica, apenas te he tocado.

-Me estas haciendo daño, Clarke.

-Si lo prefieres lo dejo así.

-Pues sí, gracias.

-Pues no, de nada. Se te podría infectar.

-Shhh.-Rodó los ojos.-¿Qué haces?-Pánico, sentí pánico al verla coger la aguja.

-Tengo que romper la piel para poderla sacar con las pinzas.

-¿Qué? Nononononono.-Retiré la mano.

-Lexa.-Me tendió su mano con autoridad y no coloqué mi mano sobre la suya porque quisiera que me torturara, sino porqué algo me impulsaba a volver a sentir el tacto de su piel.-Y ya esta. Era una señora astilla.-Me la mostró aún sujeta por las pinzas y cuando me tuvo distraída volvió a pellizcar fuertemente la palma de mi mano con sus dedos.

-¿Te gusta hacerme gritar?

Aparté mi mano de golpe pero ella me la cogió, la abrió y limpió la sangre con una gasa.

-Debe sangrar para expulsar cualquier bacteria del interior.

-¿Y eso lo has aprendido en un libro?

-Sí, es la primera vez que lo hago. ¿No me digas que te he hecho daño?

-Ni me he enterado, Griffin.

Sonrió pero rápido perdió la sonrisa, solía hacerlo a menudo y no le di la suficiente importancia.

-Oye, Lex.

-Dime.-La miré con una gran sonrisa.

Me pilló con la guardia baja, ni lo esperaba ni lo recordaba. Lo había olvidado y algo dentro de mí esperaba que ella hubiera desistido.

-Me tengo que ir.

-¿Dónde?-Se encogió de hombros negando y lo vi en sus ojos antes de que los desviara.-¿De aquí? ¿No vas a quedarte para ver terminar nuestro proyecto?

-Fue idea tuya.-Negó poniendo distraídamente una tirita en mi mano y cogí la suya consiguiendo que me volviera a mirar.-El disparo ya ha cicatrizado...

-Quiero que sepas que siempre vas a tener un hogar aquí y amigos. Quien dice amigos dice familia.-Tiré de su mano acercándola a mí y la abracé.-Vuelve. ¿De acuerdo?-Noté como asentía y me abrazaba de vuelta.

Un abrazo firme, dado con fuerza y sentimiento que ninguna parecía dispuesta a romper. Fue ella quien lo hizo después de un minuto, pero por el camino nuestras manos se habían unido.

-Lexa, no llores porque me harás llorar a mí también.-Asentí.

-¿Cuando?-Pregunté como pude debido al nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta.

-No, no quiero que me despidáis en la puerta.-Soltó mi mano poco a poco y salió de la enfermería.

El resto del día no la volví a ver, en mi casa ya no estaban sus cosas. Se había marchado y pasaría algún tiempo antes de que la volviera a ver.


	7. Chapter 7

**LA REINA DEL MAMBO – TITTY TWISTER**

Me encontraba en medio de un temporal, calada hasta los huesos y muerta de frío. Llevaba largos minutos de pie bajo la lluvia observando desde la distancia un motel de carretera iluminado por una colorida y brillante luz de neón como reclamo. El faro que guía a los viajeros en medio de la tormenta.

Llegué hasta la puerta que se encontraba custodiada por dos hombres armados. Podía escuchar la música y el jaleo procedente del interior. No estaba segura de que fuera buena idea.

-Nada de armas, chica.-Me señaló un par de bidones llenos de ellas.-Solo los guardias vamos armados.

Lo miré desconfiada, no me iba a arriesgar a perder la única arma que poseía. Octavia me lo había entregado antes de marcharme, era un recuerdo.

-Ahora vengo.-Rodeé el lugar y escondí el machete entre la vegetación antes de volverlo a intentar.-¿Puedo pasar?-Me cachearon palpando más de la cuenta y le detuve la mano a uno de ellos cuando se acercaba a mi trasero.-No.-Aparte su mano.

-Adelanté.-Uno de ellos me abrió paso sonriendo.

Un lugar de mala muerte con poca clientela en su bar y mucha vigilancia. Me acerqué a la barra y una mujer rubia se acerco para atenderme.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Solo, busco refugio hasta que amaine la tormenta.-Me sirvió una taza de humeante café.-No tengo como pagar.

-¿Qué llevas en la mochila?-La abrí y cayó una de las manzanas que me había llevado de Trikru.-Esto servirá, de momento. Me llamo Niylah, si quieres algo pregunta por mí.

-¿Donde puedo cambiarme?-Necesitaba desprenderme de la ropa mojada y entrar en calor cuanto antes.

-El baño esta al fondo a la derecha.

 _Al noroeste me he topado con una especie de posada donde se pueden efectuar trueques. Llevo dos días aquí y la tormenta no ha cesado…_

Había visto como poco a poco se iba llenando el lugar, eché una rápida ojeada nuevamente y entre todos alguien destacaba.

-No son unas simples botas de agua. Están hechas de hule, aparte de ser impermeables y mantenerte los pies secos, son aislantes de la electricidad. ¿Sabes que si impacta un rayo en la tierra, esta puede conducirlo durante varios metros? Estas botas te pueden salvar la vida durante una tormenta.

-No te voy a dar una batería de coche a cambio de unas botas de agua.

-¿Y un alternador?-Sonrió ampliamente.

-No.

-¿Y qué cojones me das por ellas?

-¿Una chaqueta?

-¿Una chaqueta? ¿Una chaqueta? Que te parta un rayo.-Se acercó a mi mesa decidida y descargó sus cosas sobre una de las sillas.-Esto me recuerda al puto _Titty Twister_ de _Abierto hasta el amanecer_ , pero sin Salma bailando con una pitón albina.-Empezó a desnudarse con total naturalidad, desprendiéndose de la ropa mojada y vistiéndose con prendas que iba sacando de su mochila.-No me quitas el ojo de encima desde que he llegado.

-Perdón, no quería incomodarte.-Traté de apartar los ojos.

-Tranquila, mirar puedes mirar.-Apretó sus pechos para escurrirse el agua del sujetador, dejándome algo atontada por la escena. Se cubrió con un jersey y quitó el sujetador por debajo.-¿Te interesan las botas? ¿Tienes algo que me pueda interesar?

-Deberías hablar con Niylah.

-¿Quien es Niylah?-Se giró descaradamente.-¿La rubia que no deja de mirar hacia aquí?

-Esa misma, puede que con esto te den algo de lo que andas buscando.-Saqué la munición que aún conservaba desde que la recogí en la armería.

Se estaba aguantando la sonrisa mientras fingía pensar mi oferta y tuve hacerlo yo.

-Eres la nueva propietaria de unas magnificas botas de hule.-Se levantó recogiendo las balas.-Para un futuro procura hacer mejores tratos para tu beneficio.

Minutos más tarde mi particular _Salma Hayek_ volvió con lo que debía ser un alternador porque de batería no tenia pinta y se sentó en mi mesa.

-¿Eso es lo que querías?

-Quería una batería. Esto servirá para construir un generador eólico que cargue la batería de mi coche lo necesario para que arranque.

-¿No hay un modo más fácil?

-¿En el fin del mundo? Sí, pero a la tercera propuesta de sexo a cambio que he recibido por parte de esos cavernícolas he desistido. Disfrutaré más fabricando un generador.

-¿Te importa que miré?

-¿Eres una mirona? Puedes ayudarme si quieres aprender.

Saqué las dos ultimas manzanas que me quedaban y le di una a ella.

-A cambio del aprendizaje.

Lo teníamos casi, solo nos faltaba algo que pudiera usarse como aspas cuando un trueno cortó la luz. Encendieron velas y linternas rápidamente para iluminar el espacio.

-Hey, tú. Niylah.-La reclamó cuando paso cerca.-¿Cómo funcionaba el sistema eléctrico?

-Con un generador de gasoil.

-¿Cuando tendréis la avería resuelta?

-Dudo que lo hagamos funcionar de nuevo, mataron a nuestro electricista la semana pasada.

-¿Si lo arreglo cuando deje de llover me daréis cosas?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Una batería para mi coche.

-Hecho.

Niylah había aceptado muy rápido, y pude ver que la morena iba a sacarle el mayor partido a su negocio.

-No he terminado.-Alzó el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.-También quiero una cama.

-Esta todo completo por la tormenta, lo máximo que puedo ofrecerte es compartir mi habitación contigo.

-Trato hecho.-Le estrecho la mano.

Me había vuelto a quedar sola y volvería a "dormir" apoyada en aquella mesa con la mochila sobre mis piernas y atenta para evitar que me robaran. Estaba dando las primeras cabezadas cuando Niylah tocó mi hombro.

-No creo que Blancanieves sea tu nombre, pero tu amiga te reclama.

-Yo tampoco sé su nombre.

-Ni yo el tuyo.

-Clarke.

-Pues, Clarke, tu amiga se esta cobrando su trabajo antes de hacerlo y quiere compartir sus ganancias contigo.-Me levanté recogiendo mis cosas y acompañé a Niylah hasta su habitación.

-Ven y bebe con nosotras.-Me paso una botella.-Niylah ha terminado su turno y ya que somos las únicas mujeres, tenemos sala _VIP.-_ Le puso pilas a un boombox y posteriormente introdujo un cassette.-Éxitos de los 70.-Anunció antes de que empezara a sonar la música.-No esta mal.

-Yes, I am wise but it's wisdom born of pain. Yes, I've paid the price, but look how much I gained. If I have to, I can do anything. I am strong.-Cantábamos con mucho sentimiento.

-Strong.-La morena se encargaba también de hacer los coros.

-I am invincible

-Invincible.

-I am woman.-Gritamos las tres juntas abrazándonos.

Creo que aún estaba algo borracha cuando me desperté, eso o era la peor resaca de mi vida. Estaba sola en la cama, no me di cuenta del momento en el que se levantaron pero recordaba perfectamente todo. Habíamos dormido las tres en esa pequeña cama en la que yo continuaba.

Sonreí a pesar del dolor de cabeza, había sido una noche increíble.

-Buenos días, Clarke. Te traigo café y para tu información ha dejado de llover.

-¿Y la señorita sabelotodo?-Murmuré contra la almohada.

-Ha reparado el generador esta mañana y se ha ido. Se ha dejado ese cacharro.-Señaló al suelo y vi el generador eólico que construimos.

-Sí, eso mío.-Mentí. ¿Qué hora es?-Me incorporé como pude.

-La gente ya ha comido.

-¡Oh! Me marcharé en seguida.

-Puedes quedarte si lo necesitas.

-Debo continuar. Gracias, Niylah.

Al salir robe una glock del bidón de las armas sin que me vieran, me la metí dentro del pantalón y me fui a buscar mi machete.

Solo había estado una vez en la playa con mi madre y era tan pequeña que el único recuerdo que conservaba era el de una foto que había perdido. Quería ver el mar, la costa no debería estar muy lejos si seguía el rumbo de los anteriores días.

Me encontraba algo perdida por la tormenta, al llegar al _"Titty Twister"_ el cielo estaba cubierto por oscuras nubes y ahora el sol se encontraba en su punto más alto. No tenía ni idea de donde estaba el este ni llevaba brújula, pero recordaba haber leído como hacer una solar.

Clavé mi machete en la tierra, a modo de póster y marque con una piedra el final de su sombra. Esperé sentada frente a él un cuarto de hora más o menos para que la sombra se moviera y volví a marcar con otra pierda el final de la sombra. Uní ambos puntos con una línea y si mal no recordaba el punto de la primera sombra marcaría el oeste porque el sol sale por el este, y la segunda marcaría mi camino. En ese momento no lo necesitaba pero una linea perpendicular sería la encargada de indicar el norte y el sur.

Volví a enfundar mi machete, me calcé mis nuevas botas para protegerme de la humedad y el barro del camino y proseguí la marcha.


	8. Chapter 8

**FLOUKRU**

 _Llevo una semana acampada en la costa, el mar es más impresionante de lo que imaginaba y más hermoso de lo que podía apreciar en la fotografía. Es fascinante que en un instante la tranquilidad de sus aguas pueda embravecerse, me gusta contemplar ambos estados. Lo más bello es cuando llueve en la playa, he tenido la fortuna de verlo._

 _Normalmente por las mañanas busco cangrejos entre las rocas o gusanos en la tierra que uso como anzuelo al atardecer. Cuento únicamente con un anzuelo y un sedal que me lleve de la habitación de Niylah._

 _Los días que no consigo pescar me conformo con sopa de cangrejo. Debería intentar cazar algún pequeño mamífero pero solo de pensarlo me da pena, no como los peces, un pez es un pez, pero los conejos son adorables, me veo incapaz._

Lancé un par de ramas para avivar el fuego y me eche hacia atrás ante la sorpresa de aquella llamarada verde. Volví a lanzar unas cuantas ramas más por diversión o por aburrimiento, fascinándome con el efecto que causaban.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar me sobresalté al encontrarme con una chica sentada ante mí avivando el fuego. Comprobé que aún iba armada, la glock en mi pantalón y el machete clavado en la arena a un escaso metro de distancia. Me incorporé lentamente.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días.-Devolví el saludo desconfiada y miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que aquella chica de melena rizada y alborotada estaba sola. Lo único extraño que vi fueron tres balsas a motor en la orilla. Tres balsas y una chica, estaba claro que no venia sola.

-No veras a nadie.-Seguía con su mirada fija en el fuego y me di cuenta que estaba hirviendo agua. Yo no tenía ni cazo, ni tazas así que asumí que las había traído ella.

-Tú eres alguien.

-Llevo días viéndote por aquí.

-Pues yo no te he visto a ti.-Alzó sus penetrantes ojos oscuros hacia mí.-Lo recordaría.

-¿Estas sola?-Retiró el cazo del fuego y sirvió el contenido en las dos tazas.

-¿Y tú?

-Soy Luna.-Sonrió y me tendió una de las tazas.-Es té.

-Clarke.-Acepte el té.-Si me has estado observando sabrás que sí estoy sola.-Di un pequeño sorbo.

-Sé como te llamas, Clarke Griffin.-Me arrepentí de haber bebido y fruncí el ceño sin comprender como sabía mi nombre. Ella cogió un libro que tenía entre los pies.

-No tienes derecho.-Me levanté para recuperar mi diario pero me detuvo alzando su mano y lo abrió. Volví a sentarme observando los árboles y vaciando el contenido de la taza en la arena.

-¿Por qué escribes algo que no quieres que sea leído? ¿Quizás esperas que lo lea la tal Lexa?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Cierto, no es de mi incumbencia-Sonrió lanzando una rama al fuego, una como con las que jugué la noche anterior. Ante la llama verde salieron unos hombres armados desde el bosque.-Les dije que no saldrías corriendo si veías a una chica de tu edad.

-Demasiadas molestias por una simple chica.

-Bueno, llevas toda la semana asentada ante nuestro refugio, teníamos que asegurarnos que no suponías ningún peligro. ¿Trikru es real?-Me mostró las páginas escritas con mi propia letra.

-No voy a responder a eso.

-¿Y el Titty Twister?

-¿Qué queréis?

-Primero saber si lo que he leído es verídico y comprobar que eres Clarke Griffin y no una vulgar ladrona.

-También soy una vulgar ladrona.-Le mostré la cicatriz de mi hombro.-¿Y ahora?

-Puedes acompañarnos y te lo mostraré.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Así sin más?

-Así sin más.-Confirme.-Si quisierais matarme o torturarme para que os revelara información ya lo habríais hecho. Vosotros sois nueve y yo una, no voy a oponer resistencia.

-También podrías quedarte en tierra.

-¿En tierra?

Vendaron mis ojos y me subieron a una de las balsas, el trayecto se estaba haciendo largo y el estar en una embarcación con los ojos cubiertos me mareaba.

-¿Donde vamos?

-Si vas a vomitar avísame, no quiero que pongas todo esto perdido.

-No me has contestado.

-Pronto lo veras, habría sido más rápido para ti si te hubieses bebido el té.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estarías dormida durante el trayecto.

-¿Y si no hubiese aceptado? ¿Me habríais dejado en la playa?-No obtuve respuesta.

Hicimos transbordo, seguramente subiendo a una embarcación más grande. ¿Un barco era su refugio?

-¿Eres tú quien está al mando?

-No,-La escuche reír.-pero me voy a encargar de transmitir la información de tu diario.

-Puedes arrojarme al mar ahora mismo, no pienso revelar la ubicación de Trikru.

-Es una oferta tentadora, Clarke. Me gusta tu lealtad y no espero que lo hagas.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?

Al detenernos me quitaron la venda de los ojos y pude contemplar ante mí una plataforma petrolífera, subimos hasta ella por un sistema de poleas. Cuando mis pies tocaron una superficie estable llegó lo inevitable. El paseo me había revuelto el estomago que a esas horas estaba vacío. Luna rápidamente me acercó al borde para que todos los líquidos que devolvía acabaran en el mar.

-Te acabas acostumbrando.

Y como no podía salir de allí por mi propio pie me dejaron campar a mis anchas por la superficie, pero sin mis armas, Luna se las había llevado. Además estaba completamente desorientada, solo veía agua hasta donde me alcanzaba la vista.

Desconfiaba de ellos, aunque todos eran amables en apariencia y ya se sabe lo que se dice de las apariencias.

Estaban subiendo unas nasas con la pesca del día, había gente encargada de limpiar el pesado y lanzaban las tripas al mar. Me acerqué disimuladamente y le sustraje a una de esas personas una navaja que tenía un poco apartada.

-Clarke.-Me giré para ver a Luna que me tendía de vuelta mi diario.

-Gracias.-Lo guarde en mi mochila.-¿Una lectura entretenida?

-Lo siento.

-Ya. ¿Me vas a decir qué quieres?

-Trikru vive de la tierra y nosotros del mar. El agua que recogemos es para el consumo y aquí es difícil cultivar.

-Ir a tierra.

-Esto es más seguro.

-¿Por qué?

-Estamos en medio de la nada. Las ciudades pueden ser bombardeadas esto no.

-Tú lo has dicho, estáis en medio de la nada, sois una puta diana aérea.

-Venga, Clarke. ¿Crees que destruirían una fuente de petróleo?

-Yo lo haría.

-Y si ganaras la guerra la habrías perdido.

-¿Quieres comerciar con Trikru?

-Quiero que hagas de intermediaria, que seas la conexión de ambas comunidades.


	9. Chapter 9

**GOLFOS**

 _He encontrado un lugar al que puedo llamar "hogar" en Trikru. Una vieja cabina de camión desguazada escondida entre un montón de chatarra en los límites de la comunidad. El interior conservaba los colchones de ambas camas, es más que suficiente. No es de forma permanente pero es algo a lo que llamar mío durante mi estancia._

 _He estado alejando la chatarra inservible y conservando lo que pudiera ser de utilidad para construirme un pequeño porche. Me lo estoy imaginando, sacar el asiento del conductor al porche y ver desde la lejanía como pasa el tiempo y la vida._

Estaba instalando el generador eólico que mi amiga del Titty Twister había dejado olvidado y del que yo me había apropiado. Si ella lo quería utilizar para cargar la batería de su coche yo podría utilizarlo para alimentar una batería a la que conectar el sistema de iluminación de la cabina y la radio. Con banda sonora todo se ve distinto.

-Hey. ¿Y tú de donde sales chiquitin?-Sonreí al encontrarme aquel gatito anaranjado jugueteando con mi bandana que se debía haber caído al suelo. Le parecía la cosa más divertida del mundo. Traté de acariciarlo pero era bastante desconfiado.-Eso es mío.-Pareció no importarle.

Fui en busca de algo de comida y se la ofrecí pero no me lo iba a ganar tan fácilmente, decidí dejársela en un lado para que comiera sin miedo. Y cuando dejé de prestarle atención se la comió y se largo.

Al día siguiente seguía atareada en otros quehaceres y el pequeñin volvió, y yo volví a ponerle comida. Se convirtió en una costumbre en esos días. Cada mediodía aquel gatito volvía y yo ya le tenía preparada la comida y algo de agua. Era un descarado, cuando llegaba antes de tiempo y no veía su manjar listo me maullaba reclamando, tomé aquello como el gesto perfecto para propiciar contacto.

-Te pareces mucho a mí.-Me senté a comer a su lado compartiendo el atún en conserva de Floukru.-¿Ya te vas?-Le rasqué la cabecita.-Eres un golfo. Podrías quedarte aquí si quisieras.-Sonreí al darme cuenta de la gran similitud, yo también podría quedarme si quisiera, pero era como Golfo, iba y venía cuando me daba la gana. Cuando me interesaba.

De Trikru a Floukru y viceversa, con parada a mitad camino en el Titty Twister. Tenía una ocupación que me hacía sentir útil, podría decir que había hallado mi lugar. Era la conexión de los tres lugares, cada uno ofrecía algo a los demás y me encantaba formar parte de ello. Donde los demás veían comercio yo veía esperanza, porque era bonito que toda aquella gente que no se conocían entre sí confiara en mí para unirlos, que a pesar de no conocerse se preocuparan los unos por los otros. Quizás por interés, pero me gustaba pensar que no era el único motivo.

Para mi sorpresa al día siguiente Golfo vino hasta mi casa acompañado por quien debía de ser su hermano, eran idénticos y comprendí que quizás no nos parecíamos tanto.

Me senté sobre la tierra para verles comer, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y llena de felicidad. Al parecer Golfo le habría hablado bien de mí a su familia _._

-Llevo días sin saber nada de ti.-Escuche la voz de Lexa susurrando tras de mí.-Veo que tienes nuevos amigos.

Lexa, suspire. Al principio quise marcharme porque no me sentía cómoda en Trikru y porque quería demostrarme a mí misma de todo lo que era capaz. Y cuando me sentí cómoda ella se convirtió en el motivo que me empujaba y me atraía a marcharme y a quedarme.

-El revoltoso es Golfo y hoy ha venido acompañado.

Escuché un maullido a lo lejos y el hermano de mi amiguito salió corriendo, pude distinguir a un gato más grande junto a otro del tiempo de Golfo, quien antes de marcharse tuvo la amabilidad de darme un cabezazo y dejarse acariciar durante unos segundos antes de correr como un gamo y saltar sobre su hermano.

-Parece que su madre no les deja jugar con desconocidos.-Se sentó en el suelo a mi lado.

-Para tu información nos une una amistad algo interesada por su parte desde hace días.

-¿Esto significa que te quedas?-Observo mi palacio. Me encogí de hombros como respuesta.-Esclarecedor.-Sonrió.

-Soy la única que sabe cómo ir de un sitio a otro, y la única en la que las tres partes confiáis.-Lexa me miraba fijamente con un brillo en los ojos que me ponía algo nerviosa.-¿Qué?

-Te… te admiro mucho, Clarke.-Desvió la mirada.-Has hecho tantas cosas por nosotros.

-Solo correspondo el trato recibido, no es nada admirable.

-Los tarros de conserva para Floukru están listos y la parte de Niylah por conseguir material para la enfermería.

-Mañana por la mañana saldré.-Me levanté.-Gracias.

-No es necesario que lo hagas mañana.

-No quiero hacerles esperar innecesariamente, debo hacerlo cuanto antes.

-Clarke, si te acompañara alguien podrías transportar más cantidad de un solo viaje y no tendrías que estar de un lado a otro cada dos por tres.

-Hablaré con Luna cuando la vea.

-Clarke…-Se levantó.-¿Puedo ayudarte en agradecimiento por todo?

-A veces eres muy tonta-Reí mientras subía al camión para conectar la radio.-Solo hay un cassette de Dolly Parton.

-¿Cassette?

-Es lo que he encontrado.

-¿Y pedir un reproductor de otro camión con lector de usb?

-No quería molestar.

-A veces eres muy tonta.-Me devolvió el comentario.-¿Qué hay que hacer?

-Quiero un porche.

-¿Por qué aquí?-Echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

-¿Qué tiene de malo este lugar?

-Nada.-Se encogió de hombros.-Solo que esta lejos del resto de casas.

-Es la idea.

-Nos costará más traer la madera.

Solo nos dio tiempo a construir la estructura del porche porque se puso a llover y nos refugiamos en el camión. Me había encantado contar con la ayuda de Lexa, compartir tiempo y conversaciones con ella.

-¿Te puedo invitar a cenar en agradecimiento por tu ayuda?-Nos sonreímos con complicidad y asintió.

-¿Estas bien?-Cogió una caja de medicina.

-Sí, ya he terminado el tratamiento.-Le quité la caja de las manos y la guarde en la guantera junto a otras.

Nyko me había recetado aquellos medicamentos por prevención, por si me habían contagiado alguna venérea, como gonorrea o sífilis. Me faltaba una última prueba.

-¿De donde has sacado esto?-Cogió una botella de licor.

-Cortesía de una chica que conocí en la posada de Niylah.

-Agradéceselo de mi parte.-Se sentó en el único lugar que podía hacerlo, la cama. Abrió la botella y la levanto como ofrecimiento después de beber.-El alcohol se debe compartir.

-Lo haría si pudiera.-Acepté la botella, me senté a su lado y le conté la historia de como conocí a la desconocida del generador.

-¿Y no la has vuelto a ver?

-No.-Negué divertida.-Me hubiera gustado poder darle las gracias por lo generosa que fue conmigo, pero ni siquiera sé su nombre. La recordaré por la chica de las botas de agua del Titty Twister.

-¿No lo ves verdad, Griffin?

-¿Si no veo el qué, Woods?

-Tú la ayudaste desinteresadamente, como todo lo que haces. Creo que fue su forma de darte las gracias. Es difícil encontrar gente como tú en estos tiempos.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? Apenas has salido de aquí.

-No necesito hacerlo para saberlo.-Apoyo la cabeza en la pared, me miró recuperando la botella y me dedico un sonrisa genuina.

-Yo os he encontrado a todos vosotros.-Imité el gesto sonrisa incluida.

-Me preocupo mucho cuando te vas, siempre es un alivio verte regresar.-Poso una de sus manos sobre mi rodilla.-Echaba de menos hablar contigo.

-Seguro.-Cogí su mano y sus dedos acariciaron los míos entrelazándose.-Con la de gente que hay aquí.

¿Generador eléctrico? Solo bastaba un ligero contacto con Lexa para producir una corriente continua por todo mi cuerpo. Y era muy agradable, demasiado.

-Contigo es diferente, tú eres especial.

Nuestras frentes se rozaron, no me di cuenta en qué momento habíamos terminado acercándonos tanto.

-Eres…-Mire sus labios y volví a conectar con sus ojos.

De fondo Dolly le suplicaba a Jolene que no se llevara a su hombre. Y aunque la descripción de la mujer de pelo castaño, piel radiante y suave como la lluvia en verano, ojos verdes esmeralda y esa sonrisa tan refrescante como un viento de primavera encajaba con Lexa, sentía que el ruego iba dirigido a mí. Porque ella era la mujer de alguien, y Dolly me pedía que no se la quitara.

-¿Qué tal esta Costia?-Volví a la posición original.

-Bien.-Sonrió a medias mirando al frente.-Esta mejor, todo a vuelto a la normalidad.

-Deberías ir con ella, estará esperándote.

-Sí.-Asintió levantándose.-Tienes razón.

-Buenas noches, Lexa.

-Buenas noches, Clarke.

* * *

Clarke, Clarke, Clarke… Monopolizaba mis pensamientos. Cuando estaba, cuando se iba durante semanas. Sabía lo que significaba, Clarke me gustaba, me gustaba tanto que me sentía culpable. Quería a Costia y quizás lo mejor habría sido alejarme de Clarke pero no podía ni quería aunque me lo propusiera.

Había estado a punto de besarla. Jamás sentí tanto con tan poco, podía sentir todavía las mariposas en mi estomago y la sensación de infidelidad al ver a mi novia durmiendo mientras yo me metía en la cama pensando en otra.

Me tumbé al lado de Costia, rodeándola entre mis brazos y soltando un suspiro de frustración.

-¿Donde estabas?-Murmuró.

-Eh… comprobando la entrega para Floukru.

No sabía porque mentía, no tenía necesidad de ello porque no había sucedido nada, todo estaba mi mente.

-¿Clarke se vuelve a marchar?

-Sí.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí.-Besé su hombro.-Descansa.

Me desperté por culpa del dolor de esa visita mensual inaudible. Fui al baño en busca de un tampón, un pequeño lujo en estos momentos que pronto terminaría. Al abrir el envoltorio cayó y rodó hasta debajo del armario, me agache para recogerlo y allí debajo escondidas habían unas cajas de medicamentos. Las cogí y una me resultaba conocida, el día anterior había tenido la misma caja en mis manos, la abrí en busca del prospecto pero ninguna de las cajas lo llevaba.

-¿Te he despertado?-Al volver a la habitación Costia se estaba vistiendo.

-No te preocupes, debo ir a tratar un asunto.

-Oye hay unas cajas de medicamentos bajo el armario.

-Oh, sí. Me las trajo Clarke.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, tranquila. Ya he terminado el tratamiento, era por una reacción alérgica.

-No me habías dicho nada.-Me senté en la cama observándola.

-No tenia importancia.-Me sonrió.-Te veo luego.-Me dio un pico y salió.

¿Clarke se las había traído? ¿Cuando? Clarke, joder. Me vestí rápidamente y salí a buscarla antes de que se fuera para explicarle lo que le había ido a contar el día anterior.

Fui a su camión pero no estaba, así que corrí hasta la entrada del campamento. Me detuve en seco viéndola hablar con Costia y como se despedían con un abrazo. Hasta el momento desconocía que ambas fueran amigas.

Esperé a que Costia se fuera y me acerque a Clarke.

-¿De qué hablabais?

-Solo me deseaba buen viaje.-Asentí.-¿Todo bien?

Alcé la vista para ver como Lincoln y Octavia se acercaban.

-Van contigo hasta el Titty Twister, se quedaran allí esperándote hasta que hables con Luna.

-¿Qué?-Clarke se giró para ver a quienes me refería.-Esta bien, que vengan y les presento a Niylah.

-¿Te parece bien?

-Sí, pero no hace falta que me esperen. Ellos podrán traer el material médico, hasta dentro de unos meses no hará falta otro intercambio de provisiones. Me quedare con Luna hasta entonces. Es bueno que alguien del campamento conozca a Niylah por si necesitáis algo con urgencia.

Y otra vez me volvía a sentir abandonada por Clarke, ya empezaba a acostumbrarme a la sensación.

-Pensaba que ibas a instalarte aquí.

-No es lo que necesito ahora mismo.

-¿Volverás?

-Siempre lo hago.


	10. Chapter 10

**POSITIVO Y NEGATIVO**

 _Lincoln y Octavia han salido de regreso a Trikru esta mañana. He decidido quedarme con Niylah hasta que regrese el resto. Al llegar encontramos la posada cerrada a cal y canto porque todos habían salido en busca de provisiones con las que comercial._

 _Lexa me ha hecho huir. Mejor dicho las cosas que estoy sintiendo por ella me han hecho huir, alejarme hasta que estos sentimientos confusos desaparezcan. La valoro mucho, es una gran amiga y el problema es que no la veo así._

 _La habría cagado completamente de haberla besado aquella noche y no quiero perder su amistad. Espero que aguante el tiempo y la distancia porque mi huida es debida al miedo y porque soy demasiado débil como para estar cerca fingiendo que no siento nada más por ella. Y no entiendo como ha surgido._

 _A partir de ahora los intercambios los realizaremos en el Titty Twister, así lo he acordado con Octavia antes de que se fueran, ellos se encargaran de comunicárselo a Trikru. Yo me quedaré en Floukru._

-¿Clarke?-Alcé la vista. Estaba sentada en la cama de Niylah con la espalda apoyada en la pared.-He guardado una de las dos pruebas que me pediste, es para ti.-Asentí cerrando el diario.-¿Alguna vez has escrito sobre mí?-Asentí sonriendo y se sentó junto a mí.-Clarke,-Tomo mi mano entre las suyas.-salga lo que salga todo ira bien

Alejó una de sus manos para coger la caja que contenía la prueba rápida del VIH y la dejó entre mis manos. Hacía un buen rato que la había visto sobre aquella mesita pero no me había atrevido a cogerla.

-Han pasado poco más de tres meses desde el día cero.

-¿Quieres que te deje sola?

-No.-Cogí su mano y apretó la mía.-Quédate, por favor.

Niylah abrió la caja después de ver mi intento frustrado por lo que me temblaban las manos. Pasé el palito por mi boca empapándolo de saliva y ya solo quedaba esperar. Y los nervios me traicionaron porque se me escaparon unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-Ven.-Me abrazó y me resguarde entre sus brazos escondiendo mi rostro en el primer hueco que encontré, en su cuello.

-No sé si quiero saberlo.

Beso mi mejilla y trazo un pequeño camino hasta encontrar mis labios. Fue un beso suave que nos encargamos de profundizar en apenas segundos. Unos instantes después Niylah estaba sobre mi devorándome el cuello y desabrochándome los pantalones.

Podía notar lo mojada que estaba ya, pero a pesar de estar tan excitaba debía conocer la respuesta. Lo necesitaba.

-Creo que deberíamos comprobar el resultado.

-Shhh.-Me silenció y me beso.-¿Te apetece?-Asentí mordiéndome el labio, no recordaba la última vez que había tenido sexo. Extendió su mano ante mi cara sonriendo.-Mi herramienta de trabajo, no pasará nada.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto y me apetece demasiado, no quiero limitaciones.-Rodé sobre ella alcanzando la prueba y fruncí el ceño mostrándosela.

-Negativo, lo sabrías si hubieras leído las instrucciones.-Me volvió a colocar entre ella y la cama.-¿Sin limitaciones?

Oh, joder. Había olvidado lo que me gustaba y extrañaba el sexo, fue tan alucinante que a la mañana siguiente yo seguía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Un par de días después, cuando todos volvieron pude proseguir mi viaje hacia Floukru.

Noté una presencia, alguien que me seguía desde que salí del Titty Twister. Hacía un buen rato que había desenfundado la glock, la sujetaba preparada por dentro de mi chaqueta. Quedaba poco para llegar a la playa, allí sin tantos arboles tendría mejor visibilidad pero estaría más expuesta. Aligere el paso.

Al llega a la playa apunté hacia el bosque. Poco a poco vi una sombra que se acercaba.

-¡Las manos donde pueda verlas!-Grité con la voz temerosa. Mierda.

-No te voy hacer nada, anda baja esa pistola.

-¿Qué quieres?-Vi aparecer a un hombre que no se detenía en su avance.

-¿Vas muy cargada, no?-Su tono amigable no me gustaba ni un pelo.

-Levanta las manos.-Traté de sonar lo más segura que pude.

-Te he dicho que no te voy hacer nada.-Ya estaba a escasos metros.-Anda dame esa arma antes de que pase algo.

-¡Quédate donde estás!-Lo grité con fuerza.

-Vamos.-Sonrió.

-¡Quieto! No te acerque más.

Cuando intentó arrebatarme la pistola apreté el gatillo.

Preparé el fuego y lancé unas cuantas ramas verdes para avisar a Luna. Esta vez solo vino una lancha a por mí.

-¿Lo has matado tú?-Asentí.-¿Y no piensas enterrarlo?

-Los animales también tienen derecho a comer.-Me subí en la lancha.

* * *

De tener una vida acomoda a trabajar en lo que hiciera falta. Y me gustaba.

Volví a casa antes de lo normal y me encontré a Costia llorando en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede mi amor?-Me arrodillé ante ella y me abrazó.

Terminé sentándome, sin soltarla y cogiendo una caja del suelo. Debía encontrar las respuestas por mí misma, leí detenidamente, era una prueba rápida de VIH.

-¿Donde esta?-Me entrego la prueba.-Mi amor, ha salido negativo.-Seguía sollozando.-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? Hey, todo está bien, estoy contigo mi amor, siempre.-Besé su cabeza.

-Creo que hace tres meses que no me baja.-Murmuró con miedo.

-¿Cómo que crees?-Fruncí el ceño.

-No, no lo sé.-Volvió el llanto.-Estaba… no lo sé, pensé que sería debido al estrés.

-Iré a la enfermería y le pediré una prueba de embarazo a Nyko.

-No, no.-Secó sus lágrimas levantándose.-Se enterarían de, de lo que me paso.

Y ahí estaba, confirmando que me había mentido y que la historia de Clarke era la real. En el fondo creo que ella sabía que yo lo sabía. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, excepto con el sexo, ella no lo buscaba y yo no intentaba.

-No pasa nada, Costia.-Me levante.

-Porque no es una humillación para ti.-Espetó.

-Mírame,-Levanté su rostro.-te quiero, todo va a ir bien.

-No digas nada o me iré.

Me quedé boquiabierta ante la suplica amenazante. Me había hecho daño pero traté de no darle importancia por la intensidad de lo que estaba viviendo.

-Esta bien, robaré un test. No se enterara nadie.

Fui hasta la enfermería aprovechando que Nyko estaba ejerciendo como "veterinario". Hacía una semana que Octavia y Lincoln habían traído bastante material médico y de farmacia. Me costó un poco dar con los pocos test de embarazo que tenía.

Volví a casa y le tendí la prueba.

-¿Te acompaño al baño?

-No.-Vi como se alejaba y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Mantuve la calma durante la espera pero salió sin decir nada, tuve que entrar al baño y registrar la papelera para encontrarme con un positivo.

-¿Cómo…-Tartamudeé.

-Me han jodido la vida.-Rompió a llorar.

-Estoy aquí contigo.-Fui a abrazarla pero me esquivo.

-¿No estarás pensando en que nos lo quedemos?-Su semblante se volvió serio y secó sus lágrimas.-Es mi cuerpo.

-Es tu cuerpo y tu vida pero han pasado tres meses. ¿Quieres que Niko te practique un aborto? Esta cuidando del ganado.-Bufé.-No.-Negué.-Podrías morir.

Nos quedamos calladas ante aquella posibilidad.

-Puedo ocultar el embarazo.-Murmuró como si estuviera pensando en voz alta.

-¿Y cuando nazca decimos que nos lo hemos encontrado?-Traté de seguir con su idea.

-Claro que no, no quiero esta cosa. Lo abandonaremos en el bosque.

-No estas hablando enserio.

-¿Crees que he pedido esto?-Me gritó.

-Yo tampoco lo he pedido, pero no voy a participar en el abandono de un bebé. Me lo quedaré yo si no lo quieres.

-¿De verdad me estas haciendo esto, Lexa?-Parecía incrédula.

-Necesito pensar. ¿Vale?-Salí sin saber donde ir ni qué hacer.

Llegué hasta el camión de Clarke, a veces lo hacía con la esperanza de encontrarla de vuelta. Sin embargo con quien me encontré fue con Golfo, esperando sentado. Me sentí identificada con ese gato. Ambos teníamos otra vida que dejábamos de lado por un momento para esperarla a ella, pero al final del día volvíamos con nuestra familia y la dejábamos sola.

-No va a venir.-Y no se lo decía a él, me lo decía a mí misma pero Golfo me miro con tristeza.-Espera.

Sabía de sobra que Clarke había dejado la cabina abierta por si alguien lo necesitaba, y ese día era yo quien lo necesitaba. Le puse comida y agua a Golfo.

El mundo y mi mundo se caían a pedazos, no sabía como recomponer el segundo y en lugar de buscar soluciones me encontraba hablando con aquel gato, sentada en el suelo. Algo que jamás habría imaginado.

-Merece algo mejor que nosotros. Me refiero a Clarke. Somos dos interesados de cuidado, tú vienes a por comida y yo para… no sé ni para que vengo, me gusta, me gusta hablar con ella y compartir el tiempo. Me gusta estar cerca porque creo que es a lo máximo a lo que puedo aspirar, me considera su amiga. Yo también la considero mi amiga, pero a pesar de eso la veo de una forma distinta.-Observé como comía, seguramente ignorándome.-No estoy segura de que vaya a volver, la verdad. Mi amiga Octavia me dijo que Clarke pensaba quedarse en otro sitio. Es egoísta pero quiero que vuelva. Supongo que tú también.-Golfo se acercó restregando su cabeza en mi brazo.-Prometo dejarte comida hasta que regrese.


	11. Chapter 11

**ADEN**

-Clarke.-Me incorporé sacando el arma de debajo de la alomada y encañonando a Ilian que levantó las manos.-Luna me ha pedido que te despertara.

-Lárgate de aquí.

Debí haber sido más amable con él, porque estaba prohibido que alguien que no fuese un guardia portara un arma de fuego. Pensaba que el incidente pasaría por alto, pero no, claro que no, si Ilian me tenía enfilada desde que me instalé. _"Aquí no se permite ninguna agresión,_ _ni_ _armas_ _" "Podrías h_ _erir a alguien_ _" "Clarke, deberías irte por un tiempo"_ Y eso último no era una sugerencia.

Ilian fue uno de los que subieron a la viuda conmigo para bajar hasta el barco que me devolvería a tierra. Una vez allí, cuando ya se avistaba la playa e iba a cambiar de trasporte para llegar a la orilla el chico se me acerco.

-Parece que follarte a Luna no te ha hecho tan intocable.

-Vete a flotar.-Lo empujé por la borda y cayó al agua.

Me encontré en la playa sin saber muy bien donde ir, solo me apetecía ver a alguien. Sabía que estaba bien, Octavia me informaba de todo cuando coincidíamos en la posada de Niylah.

Fueron muchas las veces durante ese tiempo que me descubrí pensando en ella y solo necesitaba verla para comprobar si al hacerlo sentía algo.

* * *

"Otra vez no" me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. Nadie había visto a Costia desde el mediodía y me estaba volviendo loca buscándola por todas partes. Volví a casa por si ya estaba allí.

-¡Costia!-Recorrí toda la casa en vano.-¡Joder!-Escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.-¿Costia? ¿Dónde estabas?

Llegué a su lado justo a tiempo para cogerla en brazos antes de que se desvaneciera. Entonces vi la sangre en sus pantalones. Cargué con ella hasta la habitación y la deposite en la cama.

-Avisaré a Nyko.

-Estoy bien.-Me cogió la mano.

-No, no lo estas…-Me quedé paralizada ante lo que estaba viendo.-¿Dónde… dónde está?-Me solté bruscamente.-¿Qué has hecho, Costia?

-Lo mejor.-Murmuró apesadumbrada.

-¿Lo mejor para quien? ¡Dios!-Me eche las manos a la cabeza.-Voy a solucionar esto. ¿Dónde está?

-Esto no ha sido fácil para mí.

-Porque no te has dejado ayudar en ningún momento.

-Ayúdame ahora, olvidemos todo esto.

-Mi conciencia no me lo permitiría.-Sentencie.

Cogí una linterna y mi arma antes de salir directa a casa de Anya para pedirle el favor de que cuidará a Costia en mi ausencia. No lo comprendió porque no le di explicación pero accedió. Estaba cansada de mentir a mis amigos.

Al visualizar la puerta pude ver que la estaban abriendo. La oscuridad de la noche no me permitía vislumbrar a la persona que estaba entrando, pero a cada paso estaba más claro.

-Griffin.-Fue un suspiro de alivio antes de acelerar el paso hacia ella.

Si alguien se conocía el bosque era ella, si alguien me podría ayudar ciegamente era ella.

-Lexa.-Me sonrió de brazos cruzados. Iba directa a abrazarla cuando me detuvo.-Cuidado.-Me mostró que cargaba algo entre sus brazos, oculto tras la chaqueta que llevaba echada por encima. Miré a Clarke incrédula, derramando algunas lágrimas.-¿Lexa?-Frunció el ceño.

-No sabes cuanto me alegro de verte.-La abracé y besé su frente.-¿A quien traes contigo?

-Te presento a Aden.-No estaba de brazos cruzados, acunaba un recién nacido envuelto en un jersey.

-¿Puedo?-La miré y tras asentir tomé en brazos al pequeño.-Encantada de conocerte Aden, soy Lexa.-Sonreí tontamente resistiendo las lágrimas.

-Voy a casa de Nyko para que le eche un vistazo.-Clarke ofreció sus manos para cargar con el bebé.

-Te acompaño.-Dije ignorando su gesto.

-Tendrás algo que hacer.

-No, ya no.-Le sonreí y asintió.

Clarke aporreo la puerta de casa de Nyko hasta despertarlo. Tras la sorpresa inicial nos acompaño a la enfermería para revisarlo.

-Escuché un llanto en el bosque, en principio pensé que sería algún animal pero me sonaba tanto a un bebé que tuve que ir a comprobarlo. Y allí estaba, solo, desnudo y sucio.-Quise llorar al escuchar a Clarke.

-¿Le has atado tú el cordón?

-Sí.-Nyko murmuró algo asintiendo a la afirmación de Clarke.-¿Seguro que estas bien, Lexa?

Podía ver a través de sus ojos azules y cristalinos, y seguro que ella podía hacer lo mismo con los míos.

-Sí.-La abracé de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza.-Ahora sí, Griffin.

Limpiamos al pequeño Aden y Clarke se lo llevo con ella, yo pasé por mi casa a por ropa, leche en polvo, biberón… cosas que había robado del almacén para el bebé durante aquellos meses.

Le entregué la ropa a Clarke para que lo vistiera y preparé el fuego para calentar el agua del biberón. Una vez listo y en una temperatura que me pareció adecuada subí al camión de la rubia.

Clarke estaba sentada acunandolo en su brazo y dándole la leche, me senté en el borde de la cama sin perder detalle. Me gustaba mucho lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Me vas a contar que te pasa?-No me estaba mirando pero lo intuía.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?

-Sí,-Conectó nuestras miradas un segundo.-la litera de arriba es tuya.

Observe como Clarke se acostaba en la cama con el pequeño Aden a su lado.

-¿Puedo?-Me tumbe en el extremo, de lado con el codo apoyado en el colchón y la cabeza sobre mi mano.

-Ven, no te vayas a caer.-Colocó su mano en mi cintura y me sujetó.-Es una cama bastante pequeña.

Un pequeño gesto y todo se encendía en mi interior.

-Lo es.-Acaricié la mano que Clarke mantenía en mi cintura.-Pensé que no volverías.

-Si te soy sincera no pensaba hacerlo de momento, pero me echaron por un incidente y no sabía donde ir. Espero volver pronto.

-¿Alguien especial?-Indagué.

-Nada serio.-Negó reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Lo debe ser si piensas volver.-Extendí el brazo para acariciarle el pelo y bajar por su hombro.

Deseé tanto que volviera por mí y no por un estúpido incidente. No me quejaba, la tenía a mi lado, acariciándola y con el pequeño Aden entre ambas.

-Ya he conocido a ese alguien especial pero es imposible que tengamos algo más.

-Puedes encontrar otro alguien especial donde menos lo imagines, Clarke.-Le di un ligero apretón en la cintura sonriendole. Una llamada de atención para que me viera.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Intentar dejarme llevar, pensar en mí por una vez.

-Lo he intentado y me estoy temiendo que no haya nadie más.

-Siempre hay alguien más, Clarke. Puedes encontrar a alguien especial y luego conocer a otro alguien más especial.

-Dudo que haya alguien más especial.-Asentí cabizbaja soltando la cintura de Clarke y acariciando delicadamente los deditos de Aden.-¿Quieres hablar de algo, Woods?-Negué.

-¿Te imaginas?

-¿El qué?-Comprobé que había llamado su atención pero seguí mirándole a él.

-Esto. Nosotras y Aden.

-Que locura.-Sonrió de forma nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?-La miré directamente a los ojos y desvió la mirada.

-No.-Negó.-No puedo hacerme cargo.

-Yo sí.-Me tumbé del todo y extendí el brazo pasándolo por debajo del cuello de Clarke, quien lo aceptó como almohada delineando trazos sobre él con la yema de los dedos de la mano que no me sostenía de la cintura.

-Eres increíble.-Me susurro.

-Tú lo eres, le has salvado la vida.

-¿Te gusta el nombre de Aden?

-Es perfecto.-Nos sonreímos.

-Creo que antes de que tomes ninguna decisión deberías consultarlo con Costia. Sois una pareja, no puedes tomar una decisión así por tu cuenta. Os va a cambiar la vida a las dos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Sueltalo, Woods.

-¿Hablas mucho con Costia?

-Lexa, es tu novia.

-Eso no responde a la pregunta.

-Apenas me habla. Le traje unos medicamentos que Nyko me había recetado a mí después de…-Suspiro.-Necesita todo el apoyo que podamos darle. Creo que mantiene la distancia conmigo por lo que vivimos juntas y trato de respetarlo.

-¿No te contó nada?

-¿Sobre qué?-Frunció el ceño.

-Estaba embarazada. Cuando me has visto iba a buscar al bebé que había dado a luz y había abandonado.-Empezaron a caer lágrimas sobre mi mejilla.-Dejó a un ser inocente e indefenso a su suerte.

-Lex.-Limpió mis mejillas.-Hay formas y formas. Pero es como el dilema ese del violinista que di en clase de filosofía en el instituto.

-¿La vas a justificar?

-No la voy justificar, solo tratar de ponerme en su lugar.-Y yo es que no podía hacerlo.-Lexa, deberías hablar con ella antes de decidir nada. Me han visto llegar con él, puedo decir que es mío, que no puedo hacerme cargo y...

-Aunque sea sola me voy hacer responsable de Aden. Yo tampoco estoy preparada para ser madre y no sé si lo haré bien pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

-No puedes dejarla sola ahora.-Acarició algunos mechones de mi pelo.

-Es decisión suya.


	12. Chapter 12

**PIDE UN DESEO**

 _Yujleda, Ouskejon Kru y Louwoda Kliron han sido algunos de los campamentos con los que me he encontrado a lo largo de este tiempo. Al menos son los que cabe destacar, los que se han unido a la coalición._

 _Claro que no todo ha sido bueno, ni fácil pero mañana Aden cumple cuatro años y por cosas así todo vale la pena._

Avisté la entrada de Trikru entre la espesura del bosque. En ese momento en el que baje la guardia ante todos los sentimientos me invadían por volver, sentí un cañón sobre mi espalda. Roté sobre mi misma alejando en cañón de mi cuerpo a la vez que sacaba mi arma y apuntaba a alguien muy insensata.

-Te estas volviendo lenta, Griffin.-Se colgó en fusil a la espalda.

-Podría haberte matado, Woods.-Guardé mi pistola y le sonreí.-Me alegro de verte.

Esta vez solo me había ausentado dos semana y por un buen motivo, un regalo de cumpleaños. Pero cualquier excusa era buena para propiciar un acercamiento físico. Nos fundimos en un intenso abrazo, sintiendo cada milímetro de la otra, el olor, la temperatura y hasta diría que el alma.

-Y yo.-Lo susurró en mi oído presionando la frente contra mi cabeza.-Muchísimo, Clarke.-Besó largamente y con fuerza mi mejilla.-¿Estás bien?-Asentí.

-¿Y tú?

-Sí.-Volvió a besar mi mejilla sin que ninguna finalizara aquel abrazo.

Estaba locamente enamorada de ella, era tan obvio que debería saberlo. Y de igual forma yo presentía que el sentimiento era recíproco. O simplemente era mi mente jugándome una mala pasada, viendo lo que quería ver.

Ella lo sabía todo de mí, a excepción de ese sentimiento que sobrepasaba la amistad. Por su parte me había abierto su alma, conocía sus miedos, sus pesares, sus alegrías, sus aventuras. Y a pesar de que no eramos las mejores personas del mundo lo sentía todo tan puro que daba miedo susurrarlo por si se desvanecía.

-Hay alguien que también se alegrará de verte.-Rompió el abrazo lentamente frotando mis brazos.

-Es tarde, iré a casa de Anya y mañana por la mañana prometo ir a verlo. Le he traído algo.-Fui a abrir mi mochila pero Lexa me detuvo.

-Dáselo tú mañana, le hará más ilusión.

-Claro.

-¿A casa de Anya?-Asentí.-Te veo mañana, Griffin.-Se despidió y siguió con su ronda de vigilancia.

Lo de Anya ni yo misma sabía como había surgido. Me instalé de forma permanente en Trikru, aunque eso no quitaba que me fuera de excursión cada cierto tiempo, pero de forma más breve. Quizás fue la mezcla de tener a Lexa como amiga común, que Anya me tiraba la caña descaradamente y que yo a veces me sentía sola, o necesitada. Y no siempre podía escaparme a la posada de Niylah para verla.

Aden y Lexa me retenían, si el pequeño estaba enfermo me quedaba a los pies de la cama por si necesitaban algo.

Aparentemente los tres eran una familia feliz. Ante la decisión de Lexa, Costia se vio forzada a aceptar, la alternativa era perderla y en ocasiones aunque sea un error nos aferramos a lo único que nos queda. Yo sabía que no era así.

Sabía que Lexa no era feliz del todo, ella misma me lo había confesado. Quería a Costia, habían momentos buenos y otros no tanto, como en toda relación. A veces se acostaba con ella por deseo, otras por obligación y otras veces se acostaba con la maestra de Aden.

Yo era una cobarde que lo veía todo desde la barrera.

Por la mañana, tras pasar la noche con Anya, las dos fuimos a casa de Lexa.

-¡Clarke!-Aden dio un salto y lo cogí en brazos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, pequeñajo.-Le revolví el pelo y me beso la mejilla, gesto que le devolví.

-Llegáis a tiempo para el desayuno.-Nos informo Lexa.

-¿Es para mí?-Curioseó Aden un maletín que había dejado en el suelo nada más entrar. No perdió el tiempo cuando se lo afirme con un gesto de cabeza.-¡Pinturas!

-¿Quieres que vayamos luego al río a pintar?

-Sí.-Se abrazó de mi pierna.

-Gracias.-Me susurró Lexa con una sonrisa al pasar por delante de mí.

Octavia y Lincoln se sumaron al desayuno junto a Costia. Trascurría de forma familiar, hablábamos de la fiesta de esa misma tarde y de los preparativos.

-Yo me encargo de hacer la tarta.-Aportó Costia.-La de nata y fresas es su favorita.

-¿Eres mi mamá?

Todos los presentes casi nos ahogamos al escuchar esa pregunta de boca del pequeño Aden que estaba sentado a mi regazo, y la dirigía hacia mí.

-¿Quien te ha dicho eso?-Lexa fue la primera que reaccionó, pidió información en un tono dulce y amigable.

-En el cole.-Aden me miró esperando una respuesta.

El rumor cobró fuerza y ni siquiera tuvimos que decir nada. Yo había desaparecido durante meses y al volver lo hice con un recién nacido. Era fácil de creer, sobretodo cuando el pequeño Aden empezó a crecer al igual que su cabello dorado. La gente de la comunidad no necesito más para decir que dos más dos eran cuatro.

Era una de las pocas cosas que no me gustaban, que al ser una comunidad tan pequeña todos se conocían y los rumores estaban a la orden del día. Pero a la vez ese era su encanto, que todos se conocían y podías contar con la mayoría de ellos. Siempre hay excepciones.

-No, Aden. Clarke no es tu mamá.

-Quiero que sea mi mamá.-Aquel deseo provocó la huida de Costia. Lexa no tardaría en alcanzarla.

Costia quería a Aden, a su manera pero lo quería. Aunque le doliera mirarle a los ojos, a pesar de no darle ni el cariño ni la atención que precisaba un niño pequeño. Y a Lexa le dolía que Aden empezaba a darse cuenta, que le sorprendía con preguntas como: _"¿Mamá Costia no me quiere?"_

Y empezando a ser consciente buscaba el cariño y la compañía de quien deseara dársela.

Yo deseaba hacerle feliz. A veces me arrepentía de no haber decidido quedarmelo, todo podría haber sido tan distinto. Pensaba en aquel lejano _"Nosotras y él"_ que Lexa propuso, quizás hubiese sido perfecto, o quizás una auténtico desastre.

Y en eso pensaba viendo a Aden pintar preciosos garabatos junto a mí en la orilla del río.

-¿Cómo se llama ese niño de tu clase?

Me había comentado tanto él como Lexa sobre una pelea, todo empezó con un compañero de clase que le insultó, Aden le devolvió el insulto y terminaron pegándose.

-Emerson.

-Pues cuando le veas dile que te hace sentir mal cuando te insulta, que no lo haga más.-Asintió.-Y tú no le respondas insultándole de nuevo. Si sigue haciéndolo habrá que hablar con la señorita Bree y con el papá de Emerson.

-Aden cariño, va a empezar la fiesta.-Me giré encontrándome con Costia.

-¡Vamos, Clarke, corre!-Aden intentó tirar de mi mano.

-Ve tú, Clarke y yo ahora iremos.-Le pidió su madre.

-Pide un deseo antes de soplar las velas.

Ambas lo vimos salir corriendo antes de mirarnos.

-Siento si te ha incomodado lo de esta mañana.

Me disculpaba sin tener culpa porque sabía que le había dolido sentirse desplazada de esa forma.

-Sé que no he hecho las cosas bien del todo pero intento repararlo.-Asentí.-Clarke, me caes bien y siempre te voy a estar agradecida, pero, cada vez que te veo es un puto recordatorio de ese día. No quiero parecer egoísta pero quiero pedirte algo.

-Dime.

-Tú conoces otros sitios como este…-Trago saliva y desvío la mirada.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-Asintió.-¿Eso te ayudaría?-Volvió asentir derramando una lágrima.-¿Puedo pedirte otra cosa a cambio?

-Lo que quieras.-Volvió a mirarme rendida.

-Hazles felices, a Aden y a Lexa.

-Lo haré.

Asentí con un nudo en la garganta y me fui a mi camión.

* * *

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Griffin?-Agitó su mano sobre mi cabello y tuve que detenerme.

-Cortarme el pelo.

Era obvio, estaba sentada tijeras en mano, con un retrovisor apoyado en la mesa que tenia en el porche ante el camión cortándome el pelo con la luz del atardecer y el del fuego de la pequeña hoguera.

-Dirás llenarte la cabeza de trasquilones.-Me quitó las tijeras.-Deja que arregle este desastre. ¿Lo querías tan corto? Porque se te va a quedar muy corto.-Asentí.-No te muevas, Griffin, o te cortaré una oreja.

Cerré los ojos sintiendo sus manos deslizándose sobre mi pelo, sujetándolo y cortando con delicadeza.

-¿Cuando has dado un curso de peluquería?

-Nunca, pero yo al menos puedo ver bien lo que hago. Me gustaba tu pelo.

-Volverá a crecer.

-Tú siempre tan positiva.-Nos quedamos en silencio durante un largo rato.-No has venido a la celebración.

-Me he entretenido con unas cosas.

-Ya.-Sonó cortante.-Arreglado. Dicen que cuando las mujeres cambian de peinado se avecinan grandes cambios en su vida.

Observe mi reflejo y pase la mano por mi cabeza cubierta solamente por un dedo de cabello.

-Es posible.-Me levante.

-Clarke.-Tomó mi mano.-Si tan solo hubieses llegado unos meses antes a mi vida.-Acarició mi mano con sus dedos.-Hay algo que nunca me he atrevido a decirte,-Suspiró.-y necesito que lo sepas. No espero nada.

-Lo sé, no lo digas. Lo haría todo mucho más difícil.

Tiró de mi mano, colocó la otra sobre mi nuca y me besó. Tan solo presionamos nuestros labios antes de separarnos y negué. No me podía hacer eso. Esa vez fui yo quien tiró de ella, atrayéndola a un nuevo beso lento y necesitado.

Mi espalda terminó chocando contra la chapa de la cabina.

-Clarke.-Sonó a ruego.-Necesito…-La callé con un nuevo beso.

La puerta del lado derecho estaba abierta y prácticamente me empujó escaleras arriba mientras subía tras de mí y cerraba. De inmediato juntamos nuestras frentes, ninguna era capaz de retener la emoción que sentía y pequeñas lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de ambas. Colocó las manos alrededor de mi cuello y secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares a la vez que yo caía sentada en el salpicadero.

Todo era delicado e intenso. Jadeé al sentir el frío cristal del parabrisas en mi espalda cuando se deshizo de mi camiseta. No dejaba de cubrirme de besos con tanta ternura que me llenaba completamente.

Había tenido sexo muchas otras veces y no creía que hubiese mucha diferencia entre hacerlo con una persona que te gusta, una a la que quieres y otra a la que amas. Pero esa noche hice el amor con la persona a la que amaba, y nos entregamos la una a la otra en cuerpo y alma durante horas, sin querer ponerle punto final.

Porque cuando finalizara nos daríamos cuenta del error.


	13. Chapter 13

**A LO HECHO, PECHO.**

Me desperté al despuntar el día, cuando los rayos de sol se filtraron por el parabrisas de la cabina. Estaba sola, ella ya se había ido. Lo había visto en su mirada cuando fui a buscarla, la ultima vez que vi aquella mirada años atrás desapareció cinco meses.

Quise retenerla confesándole mis sentimientos, un "estoy enamorada de ti" sin promesas de futuro porque no había pensado en qué sucedería después.

Por un lado me sentía feliz, no fueron necesarias las palabras pero aquella noche había sido una confesión mutua de amor. Abandona, porque mi mejor amiga y chica que amaba se había ido. Culpable, por la infidelidad.

La culpabilidad siempre había estado ahí, tras cada momento compartido con Clarke. Lo sentía todo tan intimo y especial que la infidelidad espiritual pesaba más.

Con la señorita Bree la culpabilidad era distinta, y no porque solo fuera sexo. Era porque las veces que me había acostado con ella era con Clarke con quien imaginaba estar haciéndolo. El pelo rubio y los ojos azules de Bree facilitaban la tarea.

Y a esas alturas ya no sabía a quien le debía fidelidad, si a la relación con Costia o al sentimiento por Clarke.

No sabía decir cuando se complico todo. No sentía celos de Niylah, ni de lo que tuvo con Luna pero no soportaba lo de Anya.

Anya, se me iluminaron los ojos al imaginar que de ella sí se habría despedido y sabría si volvería pronto. Solo necesitaba saber que volvería ver a Clarke.

Fui en busca de mi amiga y al saludarla cuando la vi me recibió con un guantazo que me dejó atónita.

-Os vi anoche. Los cristales del camión no proporcionan mucha privacidad.

-Yo…-Balbuceé. Sin duda me merecía aquel ataque.

-¿Tú qué, Lexa?-Me reclamó.-Te consideraba mi amiga. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te la estabas follando anoche? ¿Por qué Clarke?-Estaba montando una escena alzando la voz y yo ya no podía seguir mordiéndome la lengua.

-¡Porque llevo enamorada de ella cinco putos años!-Explote respondiéndole en el mismo tono.-¿Y sabes? Ella me corresponde.

Volvió a abofetearme y me llevé la mano a la mejilla.

-Esa por Costia.-Me apuntó con el índice.-No te mereces nada de lo que tienes.

-Perfecto, porque es todo una mierda. El mundo es una mierda, este sitio es una mierda, mi vida es una mierda.

-Despierta, el mundo es una mierda para todos. Al menos tú no estás sola.

Y aunque yo no estuviera sola me sentía así, excepto cuando ella estaba aquí. Y me dolió imaginar cuan sola debería sentirse ahora.

-Pero ella sí.

Me fui a casa y empecé a escribirle una carta, a saber donde estaba a estas horas y qué camino había escogido pero estaba segura que tarde o temprano pasaría por la posada de Niylah.

 _...no sé qué pasará entre nosotras si vuelves. Lo único que sé es que estoy enamorada de ti prácticamente desde que te conocí y sé que el sentimiento es mutuo…_

La puerta se abrió sobresaltándome, Costia llegaba con Aden. Se me había pasado la hora de recogerlo de clase, pero sorprendentemente Costia no solo había ido, además de ser puntual lo traía de la mano.

-¿Y esto?-Sonreí y le di un beso a Aden.

-Es lo que todos merecemos, una oportunidad. ¿No?-Asentí.-¿Qué haces?

-Nada.-Arrugué la carta formando una bola por miedo a que Costia lo leyera.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Y si todo pudiera funcionar de nuevo? Era una cobarde. Hiciera lo que hiciera alguien saldría dañado y no quería dañar a nadie, quizás era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Me hacía sentir egoísta pensar en darme una oportunidad a mi misma para ser feliz.

Porque a pesar de todo quería a Costia aunque me hubiese planteado dejarla muchas veces. Era ese aprecio el que no me permitía hacerlo, no se lo merecía, había sufrido mucho y no podía ser yo la culpable de un daño más.

* * *

 _Te quiero, Lexa. Eso es lo que me da fuerza para hacer esto._

 _Recogiendo me he topado con la bola de papel que arrugaste por la tarde, mi intención no era curiosear, solo saber si era algo importante para guardarlo o tirarlo. He leído la carta que le habías escrito a Clarke y ahora comprendo todo._

 _Te fui alejando y no me di cuenta de que empezabas a enamorarte de ella. No hay culpables, en esta historia, solo decisiones erróneas. Yo sí me despedí de ella, y me pidió que os hiciera feliz a ti y a Aden y eso es lo que voy hacer, cumplir la promesa que le hice. Porque se lo debo, porque a Clarke le sobra nobleza y lo merece._

 _Me voy, creo que debería haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo. Empezaré una nueva vida en otro lugar. Tú encuéntrala, siempre te voy a querer por todo lo que has hecho por mí pero es hora de ponerle fin._

 _Costia._

Al despertar me encontré con esa nota colgada en la puerta de la habitación. En dos días había perdido a las dos mujeres que quería. Y eso sí me lo merecía, por no haber sido clara con ninguna, ni conmigo misma. Por bailar en la cuerda floja que separaba a amabas, un impacto seco contra el polvoriento suelo.

Costia había soltado el extremo de cuerda que sostenía, había decidido por mí. Y rompí a llorar porque había tenido el valor que me faltaba a mí, porque tanto ella como Clarke eran dos grandes mujeres ante las cuales no había dado la talla.

Pero tenía una oportunidad que debía aprovechar. Encontrarla y ofrecerle todo lo que se merecía.

Le explique a Aden que me iba a ausentar unos cuantos días, que durante ese periodo se quedaría en casa de Anya. En esos momentos mi amiga me odiaba y teníamos una conversación pendiente pero no se iba a negar ante el favor de cuidar a Aden.

Me planté en casa de Octavia, aporreando la puerta desesperadamente. Esa noche había tenido guardia y seguramente estaba durmiendo, así que golpeé lo más fuerte posible para despertarla.

-Llévame al Titty Twister.-Le pedí nada más abrió la puerta.

-¿Cuando?-Frunció el ceño adormilada.

-¿Ahora?-Probé suerte.

-Esta bien, dame un momento que me prepare.-Me invito a pasar y me extraño la facilidad con la que había aceptado.

-¿Y Lincoln?

-No quiero mentirte, Lexa.

Fue mi turno de fruncir el ceño. Octavia lo sabía, Costia siempre había considerado a Lincoln como un hermano, seguro que le había pedido que la guiara hasta otra comunidad conocida por ellos.

El viaje llevó unos cuantos días a pie. Me gustaba que Octavia no hiciera demasiadas preguntas, tal vez estaba un poco perdida al respecto de a quien iba a buscar.

Cuando llegamos al Titty Twister puede observar cada detalle que me había descrito alguna vez Clarke. Y a la que supuse que era Niylah tras la barra.

-Espérame, O.-Me acerque sola a la barra.

Tan solo la observé, era muy guapa y alegre. A simple vista podía apreciar algunas características que de seguro le llamaron la atención a Clarke.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-Alzó la ceja ante mi silencio.-¿Te conozco?-Negué.-¿Quieres un trago? Es de buena calidad.

-Te lo agradecería.-Sirvió dos vasos y me sonrió de vuelta cuando lo hice yo.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Negué.-Venga, a todos nos sucede algo en el fin del mundo.

-He perdido a alguien.-Bebimos.

-Lo siento.-Sirvió dos tragos más.-¿Vienes de Trikru?-Fruncí el ceño.-Octavia Blake no te quita el ojo de encima.

-Sí, vengo de allí.

-Niylah.-Me tendió la mano.

-L… Heda.-Le estreché la mano.

-Bienvenida, todos los amigos de Clarke son bien recibidos aquí.

-Gracias.-Sonreí.-¿Ha venido por aquí?

-¿Clarke?-Asentí.-No, hace semanas que no la veo. Pensaba que había vuelto.

-Lo hizo, pero se ha vuelto a ir.

-Así es ella.-Asentí.-¿La conoces bien?

-Bastante.

-¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?

-Tenemos que irnos.

Extendió su mano y me cogió del brazo cuando pretendía alejarme.

-Eres tú. ¿Verdad? ¿Lexa?-Asentí.-Claro que sí.-Se dijo como si fuese lo más obvio.-Bonitos ojos verdes, labios gruesos… habla mucho de ti.-Sonrió con tristeza.

-A mí también me ha hablado mucho de ti.-Le devolví el gesto.-Te quiere.

-No como a ti.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa, los amigos de Clarke son bien recibidos en Trikru.

* * *

Foukru fue la siguiente parada. Que imaginación la de Clarke poniendo nombres en clave a los campamentos.

Conocía de oídas lo de la llamarada de fuego verde pero me pillo de sorpresa de todos modos. Ir con Octavia no me libro de que me vendaran los ojos durante el viaje.

Nada más llegar a la plataforma de Luna vi a Lincoln, eso significaba que muy posiblemente Costia estaba allí.

-Octavia.-Una preciosa mujer de pelo rizado la abrazó.

-Luna.-Octavia me miró y después miró a aquella mujer. ¿Esa era Luna?-Te presento a Lexa.

-Por fin te pongo cara, esperaba que no fueras tan guapa como me habían contado.

-Mi imaginación tampoco te ha hecho justicia.-Me sonrió con complicidad.

-¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita?

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?-Asintió.

Me guió hacia su camarote en la plataforma, cuyas paredes estaban decoradas con un par de dibujos de paisajes que pude reconocer. Floukru y Trikru.

-Que dibujos más bonitos.-Observe.

-Los hizo Clarke, los guardé cuando la echaron.

-¿La has vuelto a ver? ¿Ella o Costia han venido por aquí?

-No puedes hacer eso, Lexa. Solo te voy a responder respecto a una, así que elige bien la pregunta.

Sabía de antemano que Costia estaba allí aunque no la hubiera visto. Sin embargo arriesgué.

-¿Ha venido Clarke por aquí?

-No sé nada de Clarke desde que la echaron hace cuatro años, no ha vuelto por aquí desde entonces.


	14. Chapter 14

**LA REINA DE LAS LLANURAS - RAVEN REYES**

 _La bondad escasea en el mundo, por esa razón hay que valorarla el doble cuando se halla. Y aunque la mayoría de veces te vas a llevar palos por dar todo a cambio de nada, vale la pena, porque habrá gente que ni lo merezca ni lo agradezca pero habrá otra que sí._

Me había alejado hacia el oeste. Era un camino inexplorado y largo, los días andando se convirtieron en semanas. Acampé en aquella llanura y prendí una hoguera para cocinar una serpiente que había cazado. A unas millas podía distinguir la silueta de una central nuclear, seria mejor no acercarse no fuera a ser que me convirtiera en una mujer radiactiva.

Al crepitar del fuego se sumó el sonido de pasos sobre el rastrojo. Desenfunde el arma y traté de localizar el procedimiento del sonido o alguna sombra que se aproximara.

-Huele delicioso.-Dijo un hombre desde la oscuridad acercándose con las manos en alto.-Me muero de hambre.

-Hay serpiente de sobra para los dos.-Deje el arma sobre el tronco en el que estaba sentada para tenerla a mano.-Sírvete.

-¿Vienes de lejos?-Sacó una pequeña navaja y cortó un buen pedazo de carne que me ofreció y otro para él.

-He perdido un poco la noción del tiempo y la distancia.

-Suele pasar.-Tomó asiento frente a mí.

-¿Tú vienes de lejos?

-No, pero salí hace unos días y no he conseguido cazar nada, ni encontrar provisiones.

Algo no encajaba en la historia, demasiado limpio y ligero de equipaje para llevar días de caza.

Se levantó para cortar otro trozo de carne mientras yo seguía comiendo, pero no fue así. Me dio una patada en el pecho que me tumbó hacia atrás, golpeé con mi pie la pistola para alejarla de él y traté de incorporarme para defenderme. No me di cuenta cuando la hoja de la navaja entró, pero empezó a escocer de la hostia al salir de mi abdomen. Me empujó y una vez en el suelo fingí estar inconsciente, boca abajo, ocultado que me estaba presionando la herida.

Lo escuche irse después de revolver mis cosas. Se lo había llevado todo, agua, botiquín, comida, mi pistola, la manta que usaba para dormir… Solo quedaba una pequeña bandolera, mi diario, dibujos mios y de Aden, el machete.

Desconocía la gravedad de la herida o si había alcanzado algún órgano. En medio de la nada sin material médico solo se me ocurrió algo desaconsejable pero era mi último recurso para detener la hemorragia. Porque llevaba ya un buen rato presionando y no se detenía.

Alcancé el machete y calenté la hoja, mordí una rama gruesa que encontré en el suelo y traté de limpiar con mi mano el exceso de sangre de mi abdomen para localizar la herida. Gruñí de dolor al cauterizar la herida dando toques con el metal del machete. Después de eso me desmayé.

Seguí caminando desorientada al recuperar el conocimiento, me di cuenta más tarde al amanecer que seguía caminado hacia el oeste. No había vuelta atrás, y el fin parecía cerca. Ni rastro de agua en días, la quemadura estaba infectada y me había causado fiebre.

Mi boca estaba completamente seca y mis labios cortados. Apenas podía sostenerme en pie pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde.

Me pareció un delirio ver un buggy amarillo antes de desplomarme sobre el pasto seco. Lo siguiente fueron unos golpecitos en mi hombro. Me giré viendo una bota sobre mi hombro que me dio un toque haciéndome caer sobre mi espalda y el cañón de un subfusil me apunto sostenido en manos de una silueta a contraluz.

-Estas hecha una puta mierda.-Era la voz de una mujer que me resultaba familiar.-¿Vienes de muy lejos?

-De la costa este.-Murmuré sin voz.

-¿Quieres agua?-Asentí desconfiada.-Eso no se le puede negar a nadie.-Dejó su arma en el vehículo y se arrodilló ante mí dándome de beber de su cantimplora. Bebí despacio, refrenando las ganas de beberla toda de golpe.

-Gracias.-El brillo de sus ojos marrones también me resultaban conocidos.

-Estas ardiendo.-Lo dijo moviendo sus manos por mi rostro y frente.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa?

-Buscando una nueva.-Me senté.

-¿Nos conocemos?

-He conocido a mucha gente a lo largo de mi vida.

-Pero de alguien como yo nunca te olvidas. ¿Estas herida?-Asentí. Ella se levantó y me tendió la mano.-Vamos, has conseguido transporte.-Me ayudo a levantarme y a subir en el asiento del copiloto.-¿Lo escuchas?-Preguntó una vez en marcha y negué porque no sabía a que se refería ni escuchaba nada más que a ella.-Exacto. He reconstruido esta belleza desde cero con un motor eléctrico. La placa solar que lleva arriba proporciona energía a la batería de litio que...

La sabelotodo. Nada más se puso a hablar y a pesar de la fiebre supe que era ella. Tanto tiempo buscándola para que casualmente ella diera conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Gracias.

-Eso ya lo has dicho como tres veces. Seguramente quien te ataco venia de la central nuclear, estaba medianamente cerca y no ha explotado todavía, eso indica que hay gente manteniéndola. De estar inhabitada en un mes se hubiese evaporado el agua refrigerante causando una explosión nuclear.

-Llevo años esperando encontrarte.

-Que bonito.-Me hizo sonreír con su tono.-¿Por qué no descansas un poco?-Colocó su mano sobre mi frente de nuevo.-Llegaremos dentro de poco.

-Hicimos algo juntas.-Murmuré.

-Wow.-Me miró sorprendida.-Aunque tenga curiosidad por las mujeres y en ocasiones me pase bebiendo recordaría haber follado contigo.

-Un generador eólico.-Aclaré.

-Eso suena más propio de mí.-Carcajeó.-Pensaba que me estabas tirando los trastos. Espera un momento.-Me miro varias veces incrédula y dramatizando su expresión.-¿Blancanieves?-Asentí.

-Me llamo Clarke, gracias por lo de aquella noche.

-¿Estas de coña? Me diste munición a cambio de unas botas de agua de mierda solo por ayudarme. Le tienes que dar las gracias al karma.

-Siempre he querido saber como te llamabas.

-Raven Reyes.-Me sonrió de forma genuina.

Me volví a dormir o a quedar inconsciente, al despertar estaba en una habitación llena de trastos, aunque suponiendo que fuera la habitación de la sabelotodo nada sería un trasto inútil.

* * *

Durante mi estancia me había presentado a un médico llamado Jackson, era quien me estaba tratando la infección. También conocí a un par de amigos de Raven, Monty y Jasper que según me había contado ella eran quienes cultivaban hierba y hongos.

Por otro lado no conocía nada más de aquel lugar, no sé cuantos días llevaba en aquella habitación. Solo sabía que al atardecer regresaban los vehículos de motor que salían por la mañana y que noche tras noche se celebraban fiestas, la música de instrumentos de viento, cuerda y percusión, voces cantando, risas… Tenía curiosidad por ver el exterior.

-¿Se prepara otra fiesta por algún motivo?

-¿Te parece suficiente motivo seguir vivos un día más? Clarke, hay que disfrutar de la vida mientras se pueda.

-¿Cada día?-Pregunté sorprendida.

-Exacto.-Me sonrió.-Te veo mucho mejor, yo creo que ya puedes salir y te enseño esto.

-¿Me permiten quedarme?

-¿Quienes?-Frunció el ceño.

-Quienes sean responsables de la comunidad.

-Clarke, aquí cada perro se lame sus propias pelotas. Cada quien es responsable de sí mismo, es decisión tuya quedarte o no.-Me ayudó a incorporarme.-Pero hasta que no estés en plena forma no voy a dejar que te vayas, ya tenga que atarte al cabecero de la cama.

-¿Y cómo funcionáis?

-Teniendo sentido común.-Abrió la puerta mostrándome un parque de caravanas.-El respeto es todo lo que sirve aquí.-Rodeó mis hombros y me guió dando un paseo.-Si entras en la choza de alguien para robarle te pueden pegar un tiro, si atacas a alguien sin motivo te pueden pegar un tiro, si rompes tu palabra te pueden pegar un tiro, si…

-Lo pillo, lo pillo, no jodas o te pegan un tiro.

-Te ocupas de tus propias pelotas, Clarke.

 _Me gusta este sitio, los Plains Riders son buena gente, gente de honor. Me han sorprendido mucho y sinceramente creo que es el lugar en el que mejor he encajado durante todo este tiempo. Puedo decir que por fin he hallado mi lugar y a mi gente. No olvido a las que han pasado por mi vida, porque cada una de ellas ha añadido su granito de arena en la construcción de lo que soy ahora._


	15. Chapter 15

**KURU**

 _La vida pasa en un suspiro, más aún cuando estás en compañía de personas con las cuales no sólo conectas, fluyes._

 _Raven, Murphy, Miller, Monty y Jasper son esas personas para mí. Son tontamente diferentes a cualquiera que haya conocido. Viven sin miedo, y ese motivo les hace vivir de verdad._

 _Aquí no hay tareas asignadas como en el resto de comunidades, cada individuo es libre de elegir qué hacer o no hacer. Como única norma el respeto mutuo, no es necesario más para que una panda como los Plains Riders funcione. De momento no han tenido que matar a nadie._

 _Estos tres primeros años que he pasado entre ellos han sido los mejores de mi vida. He vuelto a empezar, me he redescubierto a mi misma y he aprendido muchísimas cosas. Puede que haya cambiado demasiado, pero es debido a que veo el mundo con otros ojos._

 _A veces siento que me falta un pequeño pedazo para ser feliz completamente, solo a veces, el resto del tiempo mis nuevos amigos se encargan de hacerme sentir tan llena que no necesito más en esos instantes._

Al atardecer solía ir a ver como corrían libremente a los caballos por las llanuras. Era mágico, el cielo pintado de un característico anaranjado casi rojizo mientras las siluetas oscuras de los equinos cruzaban el horizonte.

Aquel día no iba a ser diferente, era mi momento de meditar y conectar con la tierra que me rodeaba. Pero no solo termino siendo diferente, además terminó marcando el futuro de mi vida.

Las guitarras que sonaban alejadas de mi posición dejaron de sonar, y la gente también ceso sus cantos. Demasiado temprano para que terminara la fiesta, pero no le di importancia.

-Salud.-Alcé la petaca y derrame en el suelo un chorro del licor destilado que preparaban Jasper y Monty. Brindar con los muertos era una tradición que me enseñó Raven.

Empecé a escuchar barullo y alguien grito mi nombre varias veces. Renuncie a mi momento y me acerqué al conjunto de caravanas, alterándome ante el bochornoso espectáculo.

-¡Parad! Lo vais a matar.-Grité abriéndome paso a empujones entre quienes golpeaban a un hombre que permanecía en el suelo.-¿Qué os pasa?

-Lo hemos pillado entrando en vuestra casa.-Gustus lo dijo como si ese hecho justificara la brutal paliza, además en desigualdad numérica que le estaban propinando a aquel hombre.

Bien era cierto que cada perro se lamía sus propias pelotas, pero la jauría saltaba a proteger a los suyos siempre.

Observe los ojos claros del hombre y no me pareció muy diferente a mí cuando llegué a Trikru o a ese mismo lugar. A lo largo y ancho de mi camino gente indeseada me había dado palos por todos lados. No lo pensé con detenimiento, pocas veces lo hacía, actuaba y luego afrontaba o huía de las consecuencias, lo que mejor me viniese en el momento.

-Es mi hermano.-Mentí y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse, una vez lo logro susurró cerca de mi oído lo que me pareció ser su nombre.

-¿Tu hermano?-Indagó Gustus desconfiando.

-Mi hermano mayor, Roan.-Reafirme mis palabras añadiendo información y el nombre que momentos antes me susurró.

Estaba algo nerviosa, no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto y momentáneamente me arrepentía de haber dado la cara por ese desconocido.

-Lo sentimos, Clarke. Roan, discúlpanos.

Ambos asentimos restándole importancia al incidente hasta quedarnos solos. Entonces lo empuje al interior de la caravana, lejos de ojos curiosos y le apunte con mi arma.

-Haz algo que no me guste y te pegaré un tiro. No dudaré en hacerlo, no serás el primer muerto que cargo a mi espalda ni el último.

-Gracias por lo de ahí fuera, ¿Clarke? Supongo.-Su tono de voz me hizo desconfiar de inmediato, estaba claro que buscaba algo más que simplemente agradecerme lo que había hecho por él.

-No soy tu amiga, solo he evitado que te matarán.

-Y te he dado las gracias por ello.-Atrapó las esposas que le lancé. Ningún trasto de Raven que abarrotase la caravana era inútil.

-Voy a curarte y prefiero saber que no vas a ser ningún peligro.

Roan obedeció sin rechistar.

-¿Qué buscabas en la caravana?-Me senté frente a él y empecé a limpiar las heridas de su cara.

-Agua y algo de comida.-Asentí, me parecía lógico. Yo había entrado en infinidad de casas y en busca de provisiones.

Su seriedad y su mirada penetrante me ponían los pelos de punta. Que estuviese esposado no reducía la tensión que se estaba acumulando. Me sobresalte cuando se abrió la puerta de la caravana, por suerte solo era Raven, pero no pude evitar llevarme la mano al pecho.

-Todo este tiempo pensando que eras asexual y es que te van las cosas raras.-Soltó un montón de trastos en el suelo.-¿Quien es? Porque si fuese tu hermano como me han dicho al llegar no estaría esposado.-Se acerco demasiado inspeccionando al invitado.

-Se llama Roan.

-Eso también me lo han dicho.-Sus ojos castaños me enfocaron.-¿Y de donde viene Roan?

-De la prisión de Azgueda.-Respondió él dejándonos un poco descolocadas.-Cumplía condena por asesinado, es justo que lo sepáis.

-¿Justo por qué?-Raven frunció el ceño mirándome nuevamente y me encogí de hombros.

-Necesitaría esconderme un tiempo.

-De eso nada.-Me negué en rotundo.

-Por favor, no molestaré y os puedo ayudar.-Ofreció.

-Al menos es educado.-Indicó mi compañera.

-Es tu casa, Reyes.-Alcé las manos cediéndole toda la responsabilidad.

-Nuestra casa, Clarke.

-Si os ayuda a decidiros que os cuente mi historia…

-¿Eres culpable?-Lo interrumpí y asintió.

-También es sincero. Por mí te puedes quedar, da igual lo que hicieras mientras te comportes en nuestra jodida casa. ¿Clarke?

-Esta bien,-Cedí.-pero como se te ocurra…

-Me pegaras un tiro.-Se adelantó a mis palabras.

-Y pilla rápido las cosas.-Rodé los ojos ante el entusiasmo de Raven.

 _Llevo seis semanas conociendo a Roan y podría decir que la mentira se está volviendo realidad, es como si Raven y yo tuviéramos un hermano mayor. No voy a negar la curiosidad que me despiertan los motivos que le llevaron a matar, pero es una información que no necesito. Me he creado una imagen muy buena de él y no me gustaría que se pudiera estropear por conocer ese detalle._

Raven me había comentado que debía ir a la posada del este, en la cual nos conocimos, el Titty Twister. Tenía una lista de materiales que conseguir y no los encontraba por ningún lado. Los recuerdos me removieron algo por dentro, algo que no conseguía calmar y me ofrecí para acompañarla, con la escusa de volver a ver a viejos amigos.

Pensaba que había conseguido olvidarme de Lexa, pero era mentira, a veces me descubría pensando en ella. Deseaba tanto conocer si era feliz, nada me hubiese gustado más que saber que era así pero otros pensamientos invadieron mi mente. ¿Y si no lo era? Podría acercarme a ella e intentarlo, convertirme yo en quien le brindara dicha felicidad.

Todos esos años intentando enterrar un sentimiento que a la mínima brisa quedaba al descubierto de nuevo.

-Estas muy callada, Clarke. ¿En qué piensas?

-En nada.-Dijo mi boca y un todo ocupaba mi mente.

-¿En la chica de tus dibujos?-Pareció probar suerte y me subieron los calores al sentirme descubierta. Tal vez pensaba en ella más de lo que me admitía a mi misma.-¿Es Lexa a quien dibujas?-La detuve con mi mano.

-Nunca te he hablado de ella.

-Es posible que le echara un vistazo a tu diario, pero de eso hace como unos tres años.-Lo dijo como si el tiempo fuese un atenuante.-Estabas la mayor parte del tiempo inconsciente, no me dabas demasiada comunicación y quería conocerte un poco mejor.

-No tenias derecho.-Le espeté en medio del bosque.

-Lo sieeentooo.-Rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué leíste?-Puso morros pensativa desviando la mirada.-¿Reyes?

-Puede que todo.

-Alucinante.-Empecé a caminar adelantándome a ella aunque me detuve de inmediato.-De mi necesitabas saberlo todo y en cambio a Roan no le pediste explicaciones tras confesar que era un asesino.

-Es que tú eres un libro cerrado Clarke, lo intuí ya el día que nos conocimos y no me equivoqué. Roan en cambio sí me ha hablado de su pasado. ¿Quieres saber a quien mató y por qué?-Asentí, la curiosidad podía más que mi enfado.-Le disparo a un constructor que había mandado quemar el bloque de viviendas donde vivía su madre. La mierda de justicia que había antes no lo investigo, porque todo estaba sometido al maldito dinero.

Raven seguía hablando y yo escuchaba una palabras lejanas en mi cabeza "alguien cabreado le pego un tiro" y el apellido Woods en letras muy grandes era lo único que veía. El mundo era un pañuelo.

-Clarke.-Murmuró Raven dándome un manotazo que me devolvió a la realidad para descubrir que estábamos rodeadas.

No sé quien estaba más loca si Reyes o yo, pero al vernos sin escapatoria preparamos nuestras armas, seria una jodida masacre pero esos miserables no nos tocarían.

-¡Tranquilas!-Un hombre se acercó con las manos en alto.-Somos personas de paz.

-Pues diles a los tuyos que bajen las armas.-Negoció Raven.

-¡Bajar las armas, muchachos!-Todos obedecieron y aquello me relajó un poco.-¿Podíamos invitaros a cenar?

-No, gracias. Debemos continuar.-Le informe al cabecilla con una sonrisa.

-¿Vais a rechazar nuestra amabilidad?-Cerró su puño ante un temblor que no pasó desapercibido para mis ojos.

Raven tenía razón, como siempre. Yo era un puto libro cerrado en cambio Roan no, y si bien con ella había compartido historias más personales a mi me narró sus andanzas hasta llegar a las llanuras. Recordé una historia en particular sobre personas que ante la escasez de alimentos cazaban a un animal mucho más sencillo de capturar. Por naturaleza tratamos de sobrevivir y para ello nos volvemos salvajes, crueles, capaces de superar y aguantar cosas increíbles. Nuestro peor enemigo siempre hemos sido nosotros mismos.

El temblor era uno de los síntomas que causaba la enfermedad provocada por el consumo de esa carne, ulceras, dificultad del habla… paseé mi vista por todos ellos. Al conocer la historia de Roan conseguí un libro sobre el tema, necesitaba conocimiento sobre él por si en algún momento debía enfrentarme a una situación parecida.

-Por desgracia sí, nos esperan. Acordamos encontrarnos a mitad de camino y si no llegamos llegaran ellos.-Traté de salir del paso bajo la mirada confusa de Raven.

-No os entretendremos demasiado, cenáis y continuáis con vuestro camino. Hay que reponer fuerzas siempre que se pueda.

-Insiste demasiado.-Raven entrecerró los ojos.

Unos segundos, los mismos que use para buscar con la mirada un hueco por el que salir corriendo los usó aquel hombre para desarmarme con rapidez y en el mismo gestó dejó inconsciente a Reyes golpeándola con la culata.

Nos ataron y aprovecharon que Reyes seguía inconsciente para decidir que empezarían por ella. No les di el gusto de mostrar miedo cuando vi como le iban a cortar una pierna a mi compañera por encima de la rodilla. En el primer movimiento en el que la sierra se deslizó por el muslo de Raven esta volvió en sí, seguramente ante el estimulo doloroso. Aparte la vista cerrando los ojos cuando empezó a brotar la sangre aunque el sonido de la sierra cortando carne y hueso quedo grabado en mi cabeza como tantos otros, al igual que los alaridos de sufrimiento. Gritó fuertemente sin cesar una última vez mientras le cauterizaban la amputación hasta que perdió el sentido ante tanto dolor.

Observé como troceaban la pierna, el golpe seco del cuchillo de carnicero impactando contra la madera era constante. Prepararon una sopa con ella y a esos desquiciados se les ocurrió ofrecerme un plato, pero por muy buena que estuviese Reyes ni se me ocurriría comerme su pierna en ese contexto. La agonía y el sabor amargo se apoderaron de mis papilas gustativas cuando la arcada que subió por mi garganta ante el olor de la comida se convirtió en vomito biliar, pues no había comido nada ese día y tardaría en recuperar el apetito tras lo ocurrido.

La observe preocupada, llevaba horas inconsciente y temía que pudiera haber muerto.

Faltaban pocas horas para que amaneciera y yo había permanecido despierta mirando fijamente con odio a cada uno de los que montaron guardia, imaginando mil maneras de matarlos. Necesitaba encontrar un plan de huida, un plan en el que estuviese incluido el matar a esos cabrones.

Ese silbido pasando cerca de mi oído y el posterior impacto en el ojo de uno de los custodios. No sabia si era bueno o malo quien fuera el que disparó aquella flecha, pero los enemigos de mi enemigo son mis amigos. Las flechas fueron impactando sigilosa y precisamente sobre los pocos que vigilaban el asentamiento.

Unos cuantos minutos después reconocí su voz a mi espalda mientras me desataba.

-Nos vamos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunté en un susurro.

-Me dijeron donde ibais.-Utilizó el mismo tono.

-Reyes no puede andar y no la voy a dejar atrás.-Asintió y lo vi acercarse a ella.

Una vez liberada me hice con el fusil de uno de los muertos y empecé a disparar a discreción sobre sus tiendas de campaña hasta vaciar el cargador. Y vaciando mi frustración a la vez. Permanecí inmóvil, esperando que algún herido saliera de esas tiendas ensangrentadas y rematarlo, pero nadie salio, todo estaba en completo silencio.

Les había pillado durmiendo, totalmente desprevenidos.

-Clarke.-Me llamó Roan que cargaba en brazos a Reyes mientras me miraba estupefacto tras presenciar aquella carnicería.

-Ya podemos irnos.-Dejé caer el fusil.

-No me puedo creer que hayas matado a toda esa gente.

-No era gente.-Le ayudé a subir a Raven en el asiento de detrás de uno de los coches.-Unos cabrones menos en el mundo, de nada.

-No puedes tomarte la justicia por tu mano.-Arrancó el vehículo poniéndonos en marcha.-¿Dime qué te diferencia de ellos entonces?

-No eres el más indicado para juzgarme.

-Quizás por eso soy el más indicado. Hice justicia por mi propia mano sin saber que dejaba completamente huérfana a una niña de diecisiete años, Clarke. Justo antes de que el mundo que conocíamos se fuera a la mierda. Llevo años preguntándome si habrá sobrevivido, ahora ya debería ser una mujer.-Negó.-A veces los actos que realizamos creyendo que son justos acarrean consecuencias. ¿Entonces dime, son justos para quien?

-Deberías dejar de torturarte por el destino que haya corrido esa chica.

-No lo entiendes, Clarke, soy responsable de lo que le haya sucedido desde entonces.


	16. Chapter 16

**UNDERGROUND - TON DC**

-Raven.-Pasé la mano por su frente, estaba cubierta por un sudor frío. Abracé su cuerpo sobre el asiento trasero del vehículo tratando de que al menos no perdiera más temperatura.-Vamos, resiste.-Murmuré contra su oreja.-Eres una luchadora.

-¿Clarke, por donde continuo?

-Tienes que pasar Washington D.C.

Odiaba viajar en coches, eran ruidosos y llamativos, pero el tiempo contaba. Raven necesitaba ayuda y el Titty Twister estaba a menos distancia que las llanuras, además de que allí contaríamos con más material médico.

Me desperté más tarde al no sentir movimiento y de inmediato me puse en guardia al escuchar disparos no muy lejanos. Me asomé por la ventana y reconocí el lugar, no estábamos muy lejos del Titty Twistter, Roan habría detenido el coche a cierta distancia por precaución de no llamar la atención.

-¡Joder, Roan!-Espeté al verle abrir la puerta desde fuera, no me había percatado de que no estaba en el interior del coche.-Casi te vuelo la puta cabeza.-Respiré aliviada.

-No podemos pedir ayuda aquí.

-¿Están atacando la posada?-Traté de bajar pero Roan me devolvió al interior del vehículo de un solo empujón.

-Es peligroso, Clarke. Tienen sitiado el lugar, hay gente atrincherada en su interior.

-Bien,-Forcejeé con la puerta.-los ayudaremos desde fuera, no nos esperan los pillaremos por sorpresa.

-Clarke no, son gente peligrosa.

-Me he enfrentado a mucha gente peligrosa.

-No como ellos, son los presos de Azgueda.-No le costaba ningún esfuerzo impedir que yo abriera la puerta.-Les devolví su libertad, la vida, se estaban muriendo en sus celdas cuando llegué…

-Entonces puedes hablar con ellos, Roan.-Negó.

-Huí de la prisión cuando me llego el chivatazo de que venían a matarme.

-¿Por qué?

-En otro momento te lo cuento, ahora vámonos, Clarke.

-No.-Empujé la puerta insistiendo para abrirla.-Debo ayudar a Niylah, es la encargada de la posada.

-Salva a Raven, yo me ocuparé de que no le pase nada a tu amiga si tanto te preocupa. ¡Ya!-Cerró la puerta sobresaltarme.

-Pero Roan…

-¡Veté, Clarke!

Salte al asiento delantero y me puse en marcha conduciendo hacia un lugar seguro, Floukru.

Me sentía egoísta por abandonar a Roan a su suerte, todo para complacer un deseo, para calmar mi culpabilidad por haberme ido de allí sin más sabiendo que estaban atacando a Niylah y a su familia.

Cuando Raven empezó a recobrar el sentido ya estábamos en la playa y yo avivaba las llamas verdes de la fogata que servía para avisar a Floukru y a su vez para calentar a la latina.

-¿Reyes, me escuchas?-Asintió como pudo cuando le sujete con ambas manos el rostro.-Van a venir unos amigos, ellos te ayudaran.-Oteé las lanchas aproximarse.-Me tengo que ir.

-Clarke,-Cogió mi mano con fuerza.-no me dejes, tengo miedo.

-He de ayudar a Roan.-Besé su mano.-Te prometo que aquí estarás a salvo.

-Clarke…-Susurro con debilidad.

Cerré los ojos para evitar derramar ninguna lágrima. La responsabilidad que sentía hacia los demás me abrumaba, y había tratado de romper con esa maldita costumbre de anteponer siempre a quienes conocía antes que a mi misma. Raven me necesitaba, pero sabía que la dejaba en un lugar seguro aunque me doliera dejarla en ese estado, asustada y herida.

Pero Roan, desconocía si él me necesitaba pero yo me sentía en la obligación de ir junto a él, para ayudarlo, para ayudarle a salvar a Niylah.

-Pregunta por Luna, habla con ella.-Le di un fuerte apretón en la mano justo antes de soltarla y desaparecer.

Subí al coche y conduje lo más rápido que pude de vuelta. Solo deseaba no llegar tarde y lamentar alguna desgracia.

Dejé el coche mucho más alejado. Ya no se escuchaban los disparos, pero sí escuchaba voces y risas. Me aproxime con cautela para descubrir a lo atacantes acampados tranquilamente alrededor de la posada.

Una mano cubrió mi boca mientras otra me cogía por la cintura a la vez que siseaba. Mi inmediata reacción había sido echar la mano hacia atrás con la palma abierta y cubrir sus genitales hasta agarrarlos fuertemente.

-Soy yo.-Murmuró Roan con la voz más aguada de lo normal. Ambos soltamos nuestro agarre.-Joder, Clarke.

-¿Me vas a contar ahora por qué querían matarte?

-El día que me trasladaron a la prisión para efectuar mi ingreso los guardias ya habían desaparecido. Los conductores del furgón de traslado nos entregaron las llaves de las esposas y nos dejaron a nuestra suerte.

-Jamás llegaste a cumplir condena, pudiste no entrar…

-Clarke, el mundo estaba en guerra, era más seguro entrar en prisión que permanecer en el exterior.

Y comprendí de inmediato lo que quería decir, yo había actuado igual buscando refugio en el interior de una biblioteca.

-Entraste para sobrevivir, y los liberaste.

-Bueno,-Hizo una pausa algo larga.-tenía una fortaleza y un posible ejercito, solo debía darles algo a cambió.

-¿Algo como liberarlos de sus celdas a cambio de su lealtad?-Asintió.

-Pude mantenerme en el trono unos años, hasta que se dieron cuenta que yo no hacía absolutamente nada, que eran ellos quienes conseguían el funcionamiento de de la prisión, de forma caótica y violenta. Por ello quienes querían ocupar mi puesto se dispusieron a acabar con mi vida.

-No lo entiendo, no necesitaban ningún mando. En las llanuras…

-En las llanuras todos erais perros callejeros Clarke, las ovejas siempre necesitan un perro pastor que las guié, y siempre habrá quien crea ser un digno pastor todo por la autocomplacencia de que le siga un rebaño.

-Tenemos que separar al rebaño del pastor. ¿Crees que se creen tan intocables como para haber dejado las llaves puestas en los coches?

-Totalmente.

-Entonces querido perro, hagamos que las ovejas nos sigan.

-Clarke,-Me detuvo sujetando mi brazo.-eres digna de admiración.

Nos sonreímos antes de separar nuestros caminos. Corrí hasta uno de los vehículos de aquellos hombres y por si salir cagando leches tras el robo no hubiese llamado suficiente la atención dispare un par de tiros al aire mientras huía. Al instante escuche dos tiros de vuelta y un coche que se alejaba en dirección opuesta.

A los minutos observe que me perseguían un par de coches y según los carteles me adentraba a lo que alguna vez fue Washington D.C. para mi desgracia no contaba con mucho combustible y sería más fácil deshacerme de ellos dentro de la ciudad que en las afueras. ¿Y qué mejor para tal misión que hacerlo en un laberinto oscuro?

Frené ante la boca de metro y me introduje en su interior bajando por las escaleras. Corrí hasta el segundo tramo de escaleras pero el suelo estaba mojado y resbale cayendo y rodando por el suelo empapándome la ropa. Me levanté rápidamente como pude y avancé descubriendo que los tuneles subterráneos estaban inundados.

Gemí conforme el nivel del agua cubrió más arriba de mi vientre. Me di prisa cuando escuche pasos sobre el agua que se acercaban, seguidos de tiros a ciegas dirigidos hacia el agua, hacia mí. No pude evitar el quejido cuando una de las balas rozó mi cintura.

Todo estaba oscuro, el agua olía a podrido y podía escuchar a las ratas. Aun así me interne en las profundidades.


	17. Chapter 17

**DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**

En ocasiones me pregunto que sería de mi vida si nada de esto hubiese sucedido. Entonces tenía solo diecisiete así que asumo que habría salido mucho de fiesta dando buen uso del fideicomiso de mi padre, además de estudiar y experimentar muchas cosas en la universidad. Seguramente y muy arriesgo de perder dicho fideicomiso me habría enfrentado a mi padre defendiendo legalmente a las personas a las que expropiaba. Mi forma personal de llamar su atención.

Y por ultimo pudiera ser que un día de lluvia al correr para resguardarme, Clarke apareciera en mi vida cubriéndome con su paraguas y ofreciera compartirlo hasta que nuestros caminos se separaran. Al descubrir que ambas ya habíamos terminado con nuestros quehaceres, yo decidiera invitarla a un café para agradecerle su amabilidad.

La historia de mi vida podría haber sido muy diferente y lo peor habría sido no conocerla jamás. La realidad es que ya he cumplido los veintisiete años, y prácticamente llevo nueve cuidando de un niño. Amo a Aden con toda mi alma pero a veces los pensamientos tienen vida propia y también recrean miles de aventuras que podría haber vivido, la mayoría siguiéndola a ella.

Después de cinco años sin saber nada de ella creo que he llegado a mitificarla. Puedo decir que ha sido el amor de mi vida, no necesito más para asegurarlo, aunque solo hayamos compartido una gran amistad durante años y una breve noche de amor. Podrán llegar más amores a los que querer y amar, pero ninguno será igual, ni tan puro, ni tan intenso. Porque pasaran los años y sé que seguiré sintiendo esto por ella, este donde este.

-¡Mantén las manos en alto!-Gritó Indra desde el puesto de vigilancia que había sobre la puerta de acceso.

Su advertencia captó la atención de todos y me acerque a la puerta principal junto a Octavia y Lincoln a la espera de que abrieran. Era el protocolo habitual cada vez que llegaba un forastero hasta las puertas, recibirlos fusil en mano, cachearlos, interrogarlos...

-¿Bellamy?-Escuché el murmullo confuso de Octavia cuando la puerta nos dejó ver a un hombre de pelo negro rizado y barba que permanecía arrodillado con las manos levantadas sobre su cabeza.-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Bellamy!-Corrió hacia él quien se levanto para recibirla cuando ella saltó para fundirse en un intenso abrazo.

Intercambié una mirada confusa con Lincoln y decidimos acercarnos lentamente sin interferir de momento en el reencuentro familiar. No podíamos estar seguros de que estuviese solo, ni de que no fuese un ataque, no seria la primera vez.

-Déjame verte.-Rompió el abrazo para observarla entre lágrimas y abrazarla nuevamente.-Que mayor estas. ¿Qué han pasado? ¿Doce? ¿Catorce años desde que me marché de servicio? Eras una niña… llevó años buscándote, Octavia, deserte cuando me enteré de que todo se había ido a la mierda y volví dispuesto a encontrarte.-Beso su frente y murmuró contra ella.-Jamás me habría perdonado que te hubiese pasado algo.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?-O se frotó los ojos con el dorso de las manos.-¿Cómo has conseguido dar conmigo?

-Me encontré con alguien que resultó conocerte, Clarke Griffin, ella me ha guiado hasta aquí.

-¿Donde esta?-Pregunté precipitadamente, casi antes de que terminará de hablar.

-Me ha dejado a media milla al norte…

Solté el fusil dejando que cayera al suelo y empecé a correr sin saber muy bien a donde. Solo dirigía mis pasos al norte, parando de vez en cuando para ubicarme en medio del busque y buscar con la mirada algún indicio de su presencia, como una cabellera rubia y para recobrar un poco el aliento. No estaba acostumbrada, apenas llevaba unas yardas y los pulmones ya me quemaban, sentía la boca seca pero proseguí, necesitaba darle alcancé.

Había dejado a Bellamy a media milla de la comunidad así que ella estaria a poco más de una milla de distancia ya, no era imposible.

Unos ocho minutos corriendo y tuve que detenerme porque me sentía desfallecer, la vista se me nublaba, las piernas me temblaban, había olvidado como respirar, lo hacia tan agitada que seguramente no estaba oxigenando mis pulmones correctamente y sus ojos azules mirándome confusos.

-Clarke.-Murmuré murmuré sin aliento y jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-¿Lexa?

-Clarke.-Sonreí acercándome a ella.-Me alegro tanto de volver a verte.-Nos abrazamos con fuerza e inhalé el olor de su cuello escuchando las mismas palabras de su parte. El abrazó duró lo suficiente para que yo consiguiera regular mi respiración y relajarme.-Te ha vuelto a crecer el pelo.-Observé separándonos.

-Sí,-Sonrió.-ha pasado tiempo suficiente para que creciera.

-Que tonta me siento.-Bajé la mirada avergonzada pero no sabía de que hablar con ella después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Has venido corriendo?-Indagó.

-Un tal Bellamy ha dicho que lo habías acompañado…-Me encogí de hombros.-Has dicho que te alegabas de verme, también.-Asintió.-¿Y por qué no has venido con él?

-Tenía miedo.-Desvió la mirada.

-Costia ya no forma parte de mi vida.-Quizas no fuera un tema adecuado pero quería hacerle saber que... estaba disponible, que podía corresponderla.

-Lo sé.-Conectó su mirada con la mía y me fallaron las piernas.-Deberías sentarte después de la carrera.-Me ayudo a hacerlo y ella se sentó a mi lado, recostando la espalda sobre el mismo árbol.-La vi en Floukru, sé que me vio pero ninguna propició un acercamiento, Luna me confirmo que era ella y que se encontraba bien allí.

-Lo sé, Lincoln siempre me cuenta que tal le va, suele ir a verla. ¿Entonces has estado en Floukru?

-Hace unos días.

-¿Luna te dijo…-Asintió y yo con ella sonriendo.-He conocido a Raven, habla mucho.

-Por los codos.-Reímos.

-Es gracioso, la primera vez que vino a Trikru supo quien era yo.

-Reyes es una bocazas, aunque seguramente lo que te dijera era verdad, también es muy sincera.-Volvió a esquivar el contacto visual.

-No te lo diré porque quizás te avergüences de ello, Griffin.-Me empujó ligeramente.-Me gustaría ver esos retratos algún ida.

-Bueno, me voy.-La detuve cuando intentó levantarse.-Deberíamos irnos.-No perdió la sonrisa cuando ambas volvimos a mirarnos a los ojos.

-¿Donde? Hace años que en el único lugar en el que quiero estar es a tu lado.

Clarke apoyó su frente contra la mía y suspiro acariciando mi mejilla.

-He cambiado, Lexa, seguramente poco quede en mí de la chica que conociste.

-Déjame conocerte de nuevo, Clarke.-Poso las yemas de sus dedos sobre mis labios cuando trate de besarla, deteniéndome y volviendo a sentarse bien a mi lado.

-He hecho cosas horribles.

-Has hecho cosas por el bien de los tuyos, como siempre. Sé que les distes su merecido a los cabrones que le amputaron la pierna a Raven y luego la pusiste a salvo porque estaban atacando la posada de Niylah, sé que ayudaste a alejar a los atacantes, sé que, y conociéndote como lo hago pondría la mano en el fuego al decir que no encontraste sino que buscaste una pierna ortopédica para Raven y que se la diste a un amigo que le insistió demasiado a Niylah para que se la hiciera llegar a Foukru para ella en exclusiva. Eso, Griffin no son cosas horribles.

-Reyes tiende a exagerar, la pierna ortopédica se la quité a un cadáver.

-Hablando de piernas, no siento las mías.

-¿Qué?

-Que creo que ahora mismo soy incapaz de ponerme en pie.-Reímos.

-No hay porque tener prisa.

-No la tengo.

-¿Qué tal ha ido tu vida, Woods?-Preguntó tras un silencio nada incomodo.

-Pues desde la ultima vez que nos vimos,-Nos sonreímos.-te busqué y no perdí la esperanza de que algún día volvieras a atravesar la puerta de Trikru. Aden va a cumplir nueve años, se acuerda mucho de ti.-Noté esa quemazón en la garganta y sentí la primera lágrima escapándose, pero descubrí que Clarke tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-Yo…-Rodeé su cuello y apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro.-Traté de alejarme de todo pero hay sentimientos y personas que nunca olvidas.

-Ven con nosotros.

-Es lo que más me gustaría en el mundo.-Por su voz advertí que cada vez controlaba menos sus emociones.

-¿Y cual es el problema?-Susurré en su oído temiendo la respuesta.

-Yo soy el problema, Lexa.

-No lo entiendo.-Alcé su rostro tratando que me mirara.

-Me da miedo no estar a la altura de lo que necesitáis.

-Clarke… yo siempre tuve miedo de hablarte de mis sentimientos y estoy convencida que si lo hubiese hecho antes la historia habría sido muy diferente. Te quiero, siempre lo he sabido y siempre lo has sabido.

-Lexa…-Intentó apartar su rostro.

-Sé que me quieres.

-Han pasado cinco años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.

-Y por mi parte no ha cambiado ni un ápice lo que siento por ti.


	18. Chapter 18

**COME BACK**

 **Quizás no queráis leerlo, puede que no os guste, ni sea lo que esperabais. Quienes me leéis sabéis que no soy de muchas palabras, o mejor dicho de ninguna. Personalmente me cuesta mucho abrirme y escribir ha sido una forma de sacar pensamientos y sentimientos.**

 **Cada historia soy yo, y ahora mismo yo soy esto:**

Recorrimos la milla de regreso a Trikru con calma, tratando de alargar aquellos instantes mientras el exterior se desvanecía a nuestro paso. Nos dedicamos mil sonrisas cómplices y en algún punto del trayecto enfrente el nerviosismo y me arme de valor para entrelazar nuestras manos. Llevaba mucho tiempo aguardando por vivir ese gesto tan sencillo pero que era un mundo a su vez. Demasiado intimo.

A pesar de la confusión debida a la mezcla de tantas emociones me sentía feliz. Feliz de volver a verla, feliz de que ella aceptara regresar, feliz porque a pesar de los años seguía provocándome la misma sensación. Clarke era bonita, mejor que la primavera y sus colores.

-Que raro se me hace volver a estar aquí.-Sonreí y le di un ligero apretón a su mano.

Se nos había hecho tarde, tanto que a nuestra llegada Indra me informo de que Anya se había llevado a Aden a su casa. La anticipación aumento mi nerviosismo, después de cinco años… trate de deshacerme de esa idea en el breve camino hasta llegar a mi casa. Después de cinco años seguramente habrían más cosas que contar.

-¿Te… te apetece algo especial para cenar?-Mi incapacidad para pensar en estado puro. Ella simplemente arrugo el rostro.-Cocino mejor, seguro que por ahí has comido cosas peores.-Su leve sonrisa me relajo un poco.

-Y no te equivocas, he llegado a comer comida enlatada para perros.-Rió ante mi expresión de asco.-No tengo hambre, Woods. La verdad es que estoy bastante cansada, me gustaría darme un baño. No quisiera manchar tus sabanas.

El vuelco que me dio el corazón no fue ni normal.

-Estas en tu casa.-Besó mi mejilla.-Ahora te llevo ropa limpia.-Me quede embobada viendo como se alejaba.

Sonreí cogiendo la camisa de cuadros azules, mi favorita con los años había adquirido un significado nuevo para mí. Porque el mundo va cambiando, la mayoría del tiempo de forma imperceptible. Y eso es lo que había sucedido con aquella camisa, Clarke y lo jodidamente bien que le quedaba la dotaron de un significado diferente.

Un par de toallas y tragué saliva dirigiéndome al baño. La contemple con adoración, más allá de que estuviese completamente desnuda.

-Tienes más cicatrices de las que logró recordar.-Dejé todo sobre un estante.

-Demasiadas historias que contar.-Sonrió con su ceño arrugado con fuerza.

-Me gustaría escucharlas.-Acaricié su brazo preocupada.-¿Sucede algo?-Pregunté con miedo.

-Un maldito dolor de cabeza, solamente. El baño me hará bien.

-Te prepararé un té.-Deslicé mi mano por su brazo hasta alcanzar su mano con la mía.-Tarda lo que necesites.-Besé el dorso de su mano y le sonreí antes de darme la vuelta para llevar a cabo mi cometido.

El golpe sonó seco. "Clarke" "Clarke" "Respondeme" mi tono de voz iba aumentando al no obtener respuesta. Me arrodillé ante ella tratando que me diera alguna respuesta pero parecía inconsciente. Seguía respirando, lo notaba, notaba su respiración y los latidos de su corazón contra la palma de mi mano.

Grité pidiendo ayuda, no quería abandonarla ni por un momento. Traté de levantarla, pero era un peso muerto con el que no podía. La cubrí con la toalla al escuchar que alguien accedía a la casa.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Avisa a Nyko!-Exigí gritando. Hasta ese instante no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

No entendía que estaba pasando, estaba asustada. Los pocos minutos que trascurrieron hasta que Nyko llegó se me hicieron eternos.

-Lexa, déjame espacio.-Se arrodilló ante ella y sentí que alguien me levantaba.-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Se ha desplomado. Le dolía la cabeza y se ha desplomado. Nyko…

-Tranquilízate, Lexa.-Reconocí la voz de Indra a mi espalda mientras frotaba mis hombros.

-¿Se ha golpeado la cabeza contra algo al caer?

-No, no, no lo sé. Yo estaba de espaldas.

-No parece haberse golpeado. Necesito examinarla.

Nyko cargó en su brazos el cuerpo de Clarke, quise ir con ellos pero Indra me retuvo.

-Va a estar bien, ya lo veras. En este estado no vas a servir de ayuda, trata de tranquilizarte antes de ir a la enfermería.

Sin duda tenía razón, debía tranquilizarme. Pero estaba tan acostumbrada que en mi vida nada saliese bien que quizás había exagerado mi reacción. O quizás, esa reacción se debiese a un presentimiento.

Inhale y exhale profundamente repetidas veces para controlar unos sentimientos que quería ahuyentar. Con el corazón en un puño caminé hasta la enfermería, pero Nyko no me dejó entrar.

El tiempo de espera me torturaba y me machacaba, la cabeza me daba mil vueltas con cada posibilidad, con cada uno de los escenarios que me planteaba.

El llanto era recurrente y espontáneo. Aguantaba la presión en mi garganta, resoplaba y secaba las lágrimas que se escurrían por mis mejillas. Detuve mi mano sobre la mejilla que Clarke había besado y volví a romper a llorar porque Nyko tardaba mucho y eso nunca significaba nada bueno.

Cuando se abrió la puerta la esperanza volvió a mí, para ser vapuleada al instante.

-No percibo ningún tipo de respuesta.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-No presenta respuesta ocular, ni al dolor…-Negó cabizbajo.-Siento esto, Lexa.

-¿Nyko?-Me dejé arrastrar por las emociones.-Ella, estaba respirando…

-Clarke esta en coma.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Estaba bien.-Me abrazó.-¿Por qué?

-Puede haber sido la respuesta a diferentes problemas. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, no soy médico y aquí no tenemos recursos. Ve con ella.-Beso mi frente y asentí.

-Avisa a Octavia y a Lincoln, sé que acaba de regresar su hermano pero necesito que vayan a la posada de Niylah y a Floukru. Quiero cualquier tipo de ayuda.

Sequé mis lágrimas nuevamente y me recompuse, no quería que ella sintiera mi estado. Quería trasmitirle mi fortaleza por si eso pudiera ayudarla a… despertar.

Estaba respirando por su propia cuenta y aquello me pareció algo muy bueno, parecía dormida.

-Siempre he querido llamarte mi amor.-Me senté en una orilla de la cama a la altura de sus muslos y cogí su mano entre las mías comprobando que era como si ella no estuviese en su cuerpo.-Ciertamente siempre lo has sido, desde poco después de conocerte. Ni te haces una idea de lo importante que eres para mí, lo que significas en mi vida y como me has cambiado. Eres una tía muy dura, Clarke Griffin, toda una luchadora y vas a vencer la batalla que estés lidiando en tu interior. Esto no es nada comparado con todo lo que has pasado. Y yo estaré aquí contigo, como siempre, a un lado viendo y apoyandote mientras derrotas los monstruos.

Las siguientes horas las pasé sentada a su lado sin soltar su mano, a la espera que en cualquier momento despertará confusa. O que despertará entre risas porque todo fuese una broma, podía escucharla decir "te debía una, Woods".

Octavia y Bellamy se acercaron a la enfermería, Linconl se había ido con el pick-up a por la ayuda. Los hermanos Blake permanecieron junto a mí en la habitación, ayudando en lo que Nyko necesitara e incluso trayendo comida que ni toque.

Anya también se presentó, cuando tuvo que perseguir a Aden hasta la enfermería cuando este se enteró de que Clarke había vuelto a Trikru y estaba allí.

Eché a Anya y a Aden cuando aparecieron las dificultades respiratorias, reclamando la presencia de Nyko y le rogué que hiciera algo pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Solo debíamos esperar.

-Le ha subido la temperatura.-Simplemente comprobó mi apreciación y suspiró.

El trompo que hicieron con el pick-up lo escuché desde aquella primera planta con la puerta de la habitación cerrada. Nueve horas desde que Lincoln se había ido en busca de ayuda, no esperaba que regresara tan pronto.

Noté las vibraciones y escuche el escandalo que provocaron subiendo por las escaleras de metal hasta la planta superior de aserradero, donde se encontraba la enfermería.

-¡Clarke!-Raven entró de golpe, seguida por Luna, por Niylah, y un hombre al que no conocía. Supuse que debía ser el tal Roan del que me habló Clarke horas antes.-¿Qué ha pasado?

Volví a contar la historia por cuarta vez, y no sería la última.

Los cuatro se acercaron a Clarke de uno en uno para infundirle fuerza si es que escuchaba, tenía mis dudas después de tantas horas sujetando su mano inerte. Y entre tantas caras largas Raven halló la forma de hacernos sonreír a todos contando una anécdota sobre Clarke, e infundiendo en todos ánimos para que continuáramos con su iniciativa.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, cuando todos reíamos… el cambió fue imperceptible. Yo seguía sujetando su mano y Raven lo advirtió.

-Le ha cambiado el color.

-¡Nyko!-Grite pidiendo su ayuda al darme cuenta que su respiración había cesado.-¿Clarke?-Inicié una RCP, me negaba ha dejarla ir, porque esta vez no era como las demás. Esta vez sabía que era un adiós definitivo.

¿Qué puto sentido tenía la vida? ¿Qué puto sentido había tenido su vida? ¿Había siquiera llegado a disfrutar de la vida? ¿Tanto sufrimiento en su vida para que todo terminara sin mas?

Aquella noche no dormí, velé su cuerpo al igual que las doce horas del día siguiente. Esperamos las veinticuatro horas que dijo Nyko y yo me engañé pensando que despertaría en cualquier momento. Porque realmente parecía que dormía plácidamente.

No podía aceptar lo que estaba pasando, pero en cambio había elegido la camisa de cuadros azul para que se la llevara, le gustaba y sabía que le habría hecho ilusión que se la regalara. Porque tenía razón, le sentaba de maravilla. Y aquellas botas agua con las cuales ganó una amiga, una a la que buscó incansable hasta que casualmente ella dio con Clarke.

Mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en varias ocasiones seguirla en aquel viaje, y me arrepentía de no haberla seguido en tantos otros. ¿Egoísta? Quizás sí, pero renuncié a tanto por complacer a los demás. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué merecía? ¿Qué era lo que yo quería?

Todo se volvió más duro cuando la dejaron sobre la pila de leña, yo solo podía llorar y sentí unos brazos que me rodearon con fuerza.

-En su mochila guarda sus diarios, en ellos encontraras dibujos también.-Tome espacio para verla con los ojos vidriosos y la abracé, porque vi que ella también la quería y seguramente también necesitaba aquel abrazo.-Gracias a ellos logré conocerla y entenderla, porque siempre fue muy reservada.

Luna se hizo cargo de Raven cuando esta rompió en llanto desconsolada.

Roan permanecía impasible al otro lado de la pila, con la mandíbula tensa.

El fuego lo hizo todo real, quemando y acabando con la más mínima esperanza que albergaba de que volviera a la vida. La mano de Niylah me sorprendió, pero la acepté y se la tome de vuelta.

Y me di cuenta de lo más importante. Clarke había sido amada sinceramente por todos nosotros, porque lo valía. Era reconfortante y emocionante saber que allá donde fue recibió el amor y cariño que merecía.

* * *

Leí sus diarios mientras Aden dormía recostado sobre mi pecho. Empecé la lectura pensando en lo diferente que podía haber sido todo, que daría lo que fuese por cambiar las cosas.

Confirme algo que ya sabía, que Clarke me había amado tanto como yo a ella. Conocí un poco más de ella, y de todas las personas que pasaron por su vida, al resto de personas que amó.

El destino era un niño caprichoso y quiso que el hombre que mató a mi padre terminase salvando la vida de Clarke. ¿Odio? Era una palabra que ya no cabía en mí. Clarke lo describía como un buen hombre, un hombre al que amó y él a ella.

En todos nosotros había algo de ella, algo que nunca desaparecería y quería conservarlos cerca de mí.

* * *

" _Escribir este diario me mantiene cuerda. Quizás te pueda ayudar a ti, lector. Si es que alguien lee esto algún día, por desgracia querrá decir o que me han robado o que estoy muerta."_

Oteé el horizonte aunque el sol del atardecer me cegaba, sin duda me dirigía al oeste. Esperaba encontrar pronto a los Plains Riders.

¿Superar la partida de Clarke? Eso jamás sucedería, solo me acostumbraría a que ya jamás volvería a verla físicamente. Sin embargo cada nuevo paso que daba me acercaba más a ella. Releer y encontrar su ser en cada una de las paginas que escribió, en los lugares por los pasó y en la gente que conoció en sus aventuras.

Era algo que necesitaba hacer, perderme para encontrarme porque mi vida había cambiado drásticamente y carecía de sentido.

Sabía que dejaba a mi hijo atrás. A Niylah, ambas nos habíamos convertido en un gran apoyo para la otra… pero había llegado el momento de pensar en mí, de ser egoísta y de llevarlo a cabo.

Desconocía el tiempo que me iba a llevar, solo estaba segura de una cosa. Que la mujer que regresará sería muy diferente a la que se marchó.

Fin.

 **Bueno, si habéis llegado hasta aquí decir que esto es tanto un final para la historia como una despedida. Gracias por acompañarme en estas historias aunque siempre me haya mantenido en las sombras leyendo los comentarios.**

 **Un fuerte abrazo.**


End file.
